The Minecraft War
by Endergirl222
Summary: When Josh gets Minecraft for his 14th birthday, he's anything but thrilled. But when talk of a "Minecraft War" starts to appear, he decides to give it a try. However, once he gets on his local town's server, he unwillingly joins the "Rebels" or people trying to take back their server from an evil tyrant. And despite his new player status, he may have what is takes. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Don't Call Me That

**Hey guys. Ender here. So, I've been having this idea long before my other story Life As We Know It, so I decided to write the first chapter just to see if I liked it or not. I think it's a cool concept and I'm going to be working on it alongside the other one. I have some of the characters already imagined but I'll need a lot of OC's (You'll see why in the next few chapters) So I would appreciate it if you sent some in. Thanks, and Read and Review Please! Here is the prompt you can send me for OCs.**

**Name: **

**Minecraft Name: **

**Real Like Looks: (I may not incorporate this so don't work your butt over it)**

**In-game Skin Look: (I also may not include this because a lot of the soldiers are armor on)  
**

**Specialty in Minecraft: (Like archery or brewing, etc) **

**I'll try to get as many OC's as possible in the story. **

**THEY HAVE TO BE PART OF A FACTION IF NOT THEN PUT UNDECIDED **

**Do not have an ability like hacking. Also, do not have a whole backstory for them. OC's from now on aren't going to be major characters, but I will add them.  
**

* * *

Josh didn't like Minecraft for several reasons. Number 1: All is seemed about was building. Building houses, building worlds, building gardens or some other crap like that. And, sure, he thought it was pretty cool to see others build Star Wars, or Hogwarts on their own servers but he knew that he would never be able to do that himself.

Number 2: He was never a video game person. In fact, the only videogame he ever played in his life was when his best friend, Peter, made him play Halo with him during a sleepover. It didn't go well…at all. Josh ended up murdering his teammates, including his friend, several times. Peter ended up having to kill Josh himself before he could do further damage.

So, when his parents surprised him with his own Minecraft account, Josh tried his best to look happy. They were all crowded into their small dining room celebrating his fourteenth birthday. His brother, Jay, looked like he was going to die of boredom and his father wasn't even paying attention; he was reading the newspaper.

"Do you like it?" His mother asked, her blue eyes shining with delight. People had often stated that Josh looked more like his mom than his dad. Blue eyes, light brown hair, and a hint of freckles. The fourteen year old put on a fake smile and nodded, "Good, I thought you might like this game. A lot of other boys play it, I heard."  
_I'm not like other boys, _Josh thought, but, of course, kept this in his head, "Thanks a ton, mom. I'll play it tonight, alright?" His mother smiled; all she wanted him was to be like other kids his age, not spend all his time writing up inside his room. So when another mother at her office suggested a videogame she spent hours looking online for a game that wouldn't turn her son's brain into mush.

"Can I go now?" Jay whined. His father nodded and Jay raced out of the room. Unlike his younger brother, Jay enjoyed videogames like Halo and Watch Dogs.

Josh sighed, then looked back at the card his mother made for him.

Happy Birthday!

For your special day we got you a Minecraft Account. Just go up to your room and type in your username and password to activate it!

From Mom, Dad, and Jay!

Great, so that meant Jay figured out his computer password. Who knows what he could have done on there? The thought made Josh shiver.

"You cold, sweety?" his mom asked, and Josh shook his head, "Okay, why don't you call Peter and ask if you could play?" Josh reluctantly got out his phone and dialed his friend's number. After a few seconds Peter picked up.

"Sup, bro?" Peter said, "Happy birthday, by the way."  
"Thanks," Josh muttered, and went up the stairs to his room. He could hear his brother kill alien scum even when he closed the door, "God, my brother never stops yelling!"  
"Yeah, my sister's the same. Just about boys and crap. So, what did ya get?"  
Josh let out a groan, and prepared for the nonstop talking Peter was about to give, "Minecraft."  
"OH MY GOD!" Josh almost dropped the phone that instant, "I'VE ASKED MY MOM FOR THAT GAME FOR LIKE TWO YEARS AND YOU GOT IT NOW?"  
"Yes!" Josh yelled back, and turned down the volume.

"That's so cool!" Peter said, though less loud, "Hey, can I come over and play with you? Maybe my mom will let me get it and stuff if she sees that you have it! Oh, man that game is supposed to be really, really, a hundred times really fun!" His fast words made Josh's head spin.  
"I don't get it!" Josh exclaimed, "I've heard about it and all it seems like is about building and stuff!" He flopped onto his bed, "I mean, what else is there to it?"  
"So much more, dude," Peter said, "I mean, you can join servers and play mini-games like the Hunger Games and Capture the Flag-"  
"I don't even like videogames," Josh interrupted. Peter shut up for a second, then continued.

"Can I have it then?"

"NO!" Josh said, clearly exasperated, "My mom only bought this for me 'cause she wants me to be like other fourteen year olds and I know she'll be checking to see if I play it often."  
"Can I come over and play it then?"

Josh hung up the phone and groaned. Peter could be so annoying.

* * *

After Josh had gotten on the computer and finally learned how to activate his account, he clicked on the grass block and waited.

_This is so unfair, _He thought. _I mean, what the heck? Why can't my mom see that I don't like doing what other boys do? Is that so hard to understand? _The Mojang screen came up and then, a few seconds later, the main Minecraft Screen. In yellow, pixilated words Josh read the message in the corner: Kind of dragon free. _What the heck does that mean? _He moved his mouse and clicked on the single player box.

New World. He clicked on it and chose survival.

About thirteen minutes later, he found himself being eaten alive by zombies.

_WHAT THE FREAKING HELL? _His mind screamed as he tapped the 'W' button over and over again. So far he had managed to learn how to make a crafting table, but that was about all. He punched a zombie and used the 'S' to back away, _This is freaking impossible! _He swung his crafting table at the zombie and prayed it would do some damage.

"Hey," Peter said from his phone. Josh was so caught up he barely noticed the ringing, "I'm coming over in like five." Josh punched some more undead and started pushing random buttons to try and pause the game. He hit ESC and the exit screen came on. He then grabbed his phone and called Peter back.

"Hey, dude. So, uh yeah. Tried the game. Don't like it," Josh said.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well, er, right now I'm being attacked by a horde of zombies or whatever those things are."  
"You did craft a sword, right?"

"Uh…"  
"Noob."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing," He could hear Peter trying to hide a snicker, "Listen, I'll um…I'll help you when I get to your house."

"Okay." Josh heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm here," Peter hung up.

"Oh, hello, Peter," Josh could hear his mother say.

"Hi Mrs. Peterson," Peter said politely, "May I come in?" Josh heard someone run up the stairs and his door flung open.

"Sup, noob," Peter gave a grin.

"Stop calling me that," Josh scowled, and moved over his chair so that Peter could take a good look at his screen, "So, you see?"  
"Yep, I see all right. You're such a-"  
"Call me that one more time and I swear-"  
"Okay, okay, I get it. You just need a bit of guidance."  
"Wait a sec, you've never played this before."  
"No, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to do it."  
"Okay…so show me," Josh got off the chair and Peter sat down, "Go ahead."  
"Get ready to learn, young grasshopper," Peter dramatically cracked his knuckles and put his hand on the controls, "Okay, we should probably start on a new world since you're obviously about to die on this one." He went to the main screen, "So," The world formed around Josh's regular Steve character, "This is you, your main goal in survival is to, well, survive."

"Yeah, I think I got that," Josh said sarcastically.

"You've got to collect materials, like wood and stone," Peter guided the character to a tree and held down the left button on his mouse, "Once you collect enough wood you can start to craft."  
"Okay, so how do you craft?" Josh asked.

"Easy," Peter collected some more wood and made wooden planks using the four slots next to his character in the inventory, "You make a crafting table." He put the block down, "Right click, and do it."  
"Doesn't this game give you instructions?" Josh said, "I mean, what's the purpose?"

"Well, in the beginning people actually figured it out instead of whining and moping around," Peter said smugly. Josh shut up and glared daggers at his friend, "But, being the kind gentleman as I truly am-"  
Josh snorted.

"-I will help you. You can also look it up yourself on the Minecraft Wiki."  
"They seriously have that?"  
"Yep. Just type in how to craft a certain thing and it'll show you."  
"Okay, move over Mr. Know it all," Josh shoved Peter out of the chair, "Let me try now."  
"Go ahead," Peter said. Josh looked at the crafting table screen and put some of the wooden planks in the middle. He then put some in the slot below and made some sticks.

"See, I'm not totally useless," Josh said. He then prepared to slowly learn how to make tools, "Cool, an axe. Can you chop people up?"  
"Uh…sure. I think you can. But since you're on your own little world there's no one else to kill. Only mobs-"  
"Mobs?"

"Monsters, animals. Like the zombies you were crudely slaying before, and those pigs," He pointed to the corner of Josh's screen, "You kill animals for food, and monsters so they won't kill you."  
"What's this for?" Josh pointed to the health and food bar.

"Once you run out of hearts, game over. Well, in hardcore mode, that is. But in regular survival you just respawn, or go back to where you started."  
"Well," Josh exited the game, "I think I've had enough of this stupid game." He turned off his computer and looked at his friend, "Wanna go to the park?"  
"Nope. Matthew and his gang are there," Peter scowled, and Josh could see a look of anger in his brown eyes. Matthew was the captain of the football team at Greencove Middle School, and even though he wasn't as bad as the other jocks, he was still bad.

"Okay, how about we go grab a milkshake at Sonny's Diner?"  
"Fine, but I'm broke," Peter said.

"I'll buy them then, anything to get out of this house."  
"Let's go then."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to see if I liked how this story turned out. I'm planning to make each chapter at least over 3,000 words, along with my other book. Read and Review please! And if you can I would also appreciate it if you checked out my other story as well.**

** -Ender **


	2. Chapter 2: Class

**Author's Note: So, so, so sorry for not posting this earlier. My computer decided to be all crappy :/ and my internet also crashed for a few days. The lucky news is that I made two chapters for this story, as well as another one for my other, and here they are. There's a How To Train Your Dragon quote in here, as well as a famous scene from the play/movie "Fame"and if anyone can guess one, or both, I'll give them a virtual enderpearl. (my version of prize) I would like to thank you all for the OCs and they will appear in the story more after this. I also want to thank all the nice reviews. But, I'm done blabbering now, so, ONTO THE CHAPTER! ****  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Josh's POV**

"So, what sort of "interesting things" can you do besides punch wood?' Josh asked before taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. They were in Sonny's Diner, where most of the kids from Greencove Middle School hung out. Josh could see a couple of students there with their parents but nobody he really knew. Since it was only Thursday he wasn't surprised to see so few of people.

"Well, there's always multiplayer," Peter said, "When you play with others on these servers."  
"That sounds fun. I get to meet random strangers online," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Why are you always so pessimistic?"  
"A pessimistic is an optimistic with experience," Josh said smugly.

"Fine, then. What kind of "experience" have you had with videogames? And if I may recall, the last time you've ever played one ended up with me having to throw a grenade at your ass-"  
"They just don't interest me, Peter," Josh said, "I mean, ya, the last time I played you killed me but before that I really did try to get interested in them. I got Call of Duty, The Last of Us-" Peter nearly spit out his shake, "Ew!"  
"Sorry, but you have those game?" Peter said in disbelief, "How the heck did you get enough money to buy them?"  
"My mom pays me a lot to do chores, since Jay's too lazy to do them himself," Josh smirked and wiped some shake off his shirt, "But I usually spend it on notebooks and stuff."  
"Dude, you are a total geek…can I have 'em?"  
"NO, and I'm a geek? Says the guy who plays Minecraft!"  
"Hey, correction, watches Minecraft."

"Oh don't tell me you're one of those guys who watches Minecraft videos all the time."  
"Well, for your information they help. A lot. I learn a ton from these guys. Like PVP skills and-"  
"What's PVP?"  
"Player Vs. Player. It's hard though. The people I watch always end up dying right after the stupid immunity wears off. But that's not the point. The point is you've played this game for like, what? Twenty minutes? And you've already decided it's the worst thing in the history of the world."  
"I didn't say that," Josh argued.

"You implied it," Peter countered, "Remember when I got that game on the WII, Mario Cart? Yeah, you hated it because you kept falling off the edges of the track."

"My WII remote was glitching!"

"No, you were just bad at racing. Every game you try you suck at it, it's just you."  
"Wow, thank you for summing that up."

"No, no, I mean that even though you suck at game a lot-"  
"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"  
"-Minecraft is different. You can't really "be bad" at it. You just do it. I mean…you made an axe, right?"  
"Yeah, cause making a wooden utensil will be so useful in life."  
"I give up!" Peter flung his hands up in the air and gave a sigh, "For God's sake." Several people glanced at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Listen, if it really means that much to you then I'll try it again, alright?" Josh said. Peter nodded, "Okay, but I'll need a list of servers and stuff."  
"You have a paper and pen?"  
"Yeah, wait a sec," Josh dug through his bag for the materials.

"Why do you always carry that purse around?" Peter joked.

"It's not a purse!" Josh argued; he already got enough crap from Jay about that, "Here we go." He brought out a pad and pencil, "Servers?"

Peter named a list of servers he knew for about five minutes.  
"Okay, I think I got enough. How do you know all these servers?"  
"I told you, I watch a lot of videos. D'you want me to give you those too? There's Sky-"  
"NO!" Josh said, his voice almost to a shout, "I don't need videos to get by. I can do this by myself."  
"But you needed me to get by," Peter reminded.  
"Don't. Push. It," Josh said through gritted teeth.  
"Okay, okay, geez. What got you into such a bad mood today?"  
"The fact that Jay woke me up with a "birthday surprise."  
"Oh..."  
"Ice-cold water prank. Fell on me as I walked out of my bedroom."  
"He is such a-"  
"Mean guy?"  
"I was going to go for something worse."  
"I know you were, Peter," Josh threw away his napkin and headed out the door. When he turned the corner to hold it open for Peter, however, he bumped into someone. Papers went flying onto the sidewalk and he immediately bent down to help pick them up.

"I'm sorry," He heard the voice say, and Josh looked up. A girl about his age, with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes was looking at him. She looked stressed about something.

"N-no, um, I'm s-sorry," Josh stuttered, and held out he papers in his hand. The girl hurriedly grabbed them and smiled.

"No, I should looked where I was going," She said. Josh looked closely at her face and realized that she was in his fifth period. Egypt Hence, he believed was her name. "I was in a rush." It was then Josh noticed the odd, blocky drawings on one of her papers. She noticed him studying it, "I play Minecraft." Her voice had a sense of pride in it.

"Yeah, I do too," Josh said quickly. She put her free hand on her hip and bent her head.

"Really?" She said, unconvinced, "Then why haven't I ever seen you on the local server."

_ "_The what?" Josh said, feeling dumb.  
"The local server. Everyone in this town who plays Minecraft goes on it."  
"Oh, well, uh-"  
"My friend here just started playing it," Peter intervened, much to Josh's chagrin, "And I'm helping him."

"Hm, so you play also?" Egypt asked.

"Yeah...well, no. But I watch enough videos to get by. But when I do get an account I'm going to join Capitol. They have awesome stuff."  
Egypt's face darkened and she scowled loudly, "The Capitol is just a bunch of hackers who enjoy killing people left and right just for the fun of it." And with those words she pushed Peter aside and went into the diner. Josh looked at Peter with a quizzical face.

"Wow, you really have a way with girls," He joked.

"Shut up," Peter growled, "She must be a rebel. No wonder she was so pissed."  
"A rebel?"  
"Remember in the beginning of the year when everyone was talking about Minecraft?"  
Josh groaned; he remembered. It almost drove him insane, "Yeah, why?"

"It was about this server war. I don't know much about it, only that everyone who plays the game in school goes on the server."  
"You think I should?"  
"No. You would prob get yourself killed. You still suck."

"Thank you...you should really become a motivational speaker, ya know?"  
"Shut up," Peter said again, "C'mon, lets go to step 2 for Minecraft." He took off running down the sidewalk.

"The game makes no sense!" Josh cried as he ran after his friend, "How does a tree not fall when broken, how do you FLY?"  
"You will learn in time, young padawan!"

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Greencove Middle School was located in a very small county in Florida. And like with all Middle Schools it had its flaws: dirty bathrooms, somewhat edible lunches, and other things that students would often worry about.  
Riley was one of them. She had just transferred to the middle school after the teachers at her school realized that she was very gifted in science, math, and reading. Being in sixth grade and suddenly moving up to seventh grade, however, did not lower her spirits at all. Besides, how bad could it be?

"Ouch!" Her body had just been unwillingly shoved against her locker as she tried to get her stuff in. Dozens of students flooded the hallways as she struggled to breathe. She had two minutes to get to history class and she couldn't be late on her first day. With that thought in mind she reached out her hand and threw her reading book into the locker before shutting it completely. Feeling the weight of several textbooks off he shoulders lightened her mood a bit and she maneuvered her way past the other students.

_God, don't any seventh graders take a shower? _She thought as she hurriedly walked to class. _And how do people grow so fast in just one year? _She could barely see in front of her. Suddenly, a hand shot of the crowd and grabbed her backpack. Riley was pulled out of the stampede and into the hands of a familiar face.

"Hiya, Will, She said in a fake cheerful voice. Her older brother just scowled and handed started to drag her to their class. Riley scowled back and anger filled her veins.

"I can't believe my little sister has to attend school with me," She could hear him mutter under his breath. Riley just rolled her eyes; Will had been on her case since their parents ordered him to help her out on her first day.

"Nice to see you too," She said, "How's your day been? Mines been great!"

Suddenly, he stopped dragging her and they stopped in front of a musty smelling classroom.

"Here we are," Will said, "Now, remember what I told you?"  
"Don't make eye contact with you, don't embarrass you and don't vex you." She said though clenched teeth. God, did her brother annoy her.  
"That's right," Her brother entered the classroom with a snarky grin and Riley let out an annoyed huff. She couldn't believe they were related, let alone siblings. She was just grateful to the universe that they didn't look alike. Riley looked more like her mother, with wavy red hair and icy blue eyes, while Will had darker characteristics, such as black hair and brown eyes.

"Miss Isle," She heard a voice say, and Riley looked up, "I would suggest coming into the classroom and sit down before the bell rings." She saw an old man with kind eyes staring at her. Feeling her face flush red she ignored the snickers from the other students and sat down in the back row.

"Now, class," The man with kind eyes said, "We have a new student today. Her name is Riley and I would like if you would make her feel at home."  
A boy next to her put his arms around her seat and grinned, "Your place, or mine?"  
"That is enough, Mr. Johnson," The man said, and the boy put his arm back, "I am Mr. Powell, by the way." Riley only acknowledged this with a nod and he turned his attention back to the class, "I'm sorry to say that we are taking a test today, so you won't be doing much." He went to his desk and brought out a clipboard, "Amsterdam, Alexis?"  
"Here," A girl with ling blond hair, pale skin, and aqua eyes said.

"Anderson, Jhon?"

"Here," Another boy with blond hair and a light blue shirt said tiredly.

"Azar, Emily?"  
"Here."

"Brown, Dom?"

"Here," A tall, Italian looking boy said. Riley noticed he was wearing a lacrosse shirt with the school colors on them; Gold and green.

"Crawson, Danielle?"

"She's absent."

Riley sighed and took out her notebook while Mr. Powell continued to take attendance. She looked around the classroom and was pretty impressed. There were posters of history and other important events scattered on the walls, full of special events in time.

Not that anyone but her could care about. But, despite the fact Will gave her hell, she knew he needed her for the server war.

"Marion DiAngelo, Marion DiAngelo?" The teacher sighed and walked over to a girl's desk. She had long brown hair and blue eyes with a yellow jacket with strange elemental symbols on it. On her head was a pair of black headphones. The girl's head bobbed up and down slightly to the beat of her music. Riley watched as the teacher went over and took the headphones off with a rough jerk, "Miss DiAngelo. I warn you that the next time I see these in my classroom they will be taken."

"Yes, sir," Marion mumbled, and shoved the device into her backpack. Mr. Powell continued with the roll-call.

"Izack Dorn?"

"Present," A tall boy with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes said.

"Lavarion, Ian."  
"Here."  
Riley focused her attention on her notebook and started to jot down some notes about ancient Greece, as the decorations and words on the board suggested that's what she would be learning about soon.

"Martin, Celestia?" Mr. Powell asked.

"Wait a sec," A girl with brown hair, multicolored eyes, and a green poofy shirt said. Riley noticed she was messing with some sort of contraption on her desk, "I'm here."  
"What is that, Miss Martin?" Mr. Powell asked.

"Just something I've been working on," She said, and the machine suddenly let out a series of screeching noises. Her face turned a bright shade of pink and she quickly hit the device with her hand, "Shut it!"

"Put that away, Miss Martin," Mr. Powell said in a blunt tone.

"Fine." The machine disappeared in her backpack a few seconds later. Mr. Powell sighed again and decided just to get the lesson started.

"Okay, class, as you all know, we have been learning about Ancient Greece, as well as beginning to learn about the Roman times. Who can tell Miss Riley about what we know so far?Yes, Mr. Johnson."  
"A lot of the times the noblemen and officers kept woman as captives to, ya know, do it." Mr. Johnson looked at Riley with a devious look on his face. It took her a split second to realize what he was talking about and by then she had thrown her notebook at his face. With a grunt Mr. Johnson fell off his seat in surprise and the class roared with laughter. Riley scowled at him and out of the corner of her eye she could see Will's face also light up.

_Idiot, _she thought. But she could get her revenge later when they were on Minecraft. Mr. Powell yelled at the class to shut up, "Mr. Johnson. That was highly inappropriate. Go to Mr. Ferall's class."  
Johnson groaned and left the room, but not before winking at Riley. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Anyone want to give a real answer, this time?" Mr. Powell asked. A boy in the front row with light brown hair raised his hand, "Yes, Josh?"  
"In Greek times was when several large "countries" or groups, were formed. Like Corinth, Athens, and Sparta."  
Riley knew about that. She also remembered that Athens and Sparta engaged in a huge fight called the Peloponnesian War.

_Sort of like me and Will, _She thought. Ever since that stupid war started he was always getting on her back to help him hack his way into the system to install a mod or something. Riley was something that others liked to called a computer prodigy. She could learn code quickly or hack into a system with ease.

It only seemed like yesterday Will took over the server. How he became a powerful being on the server. Only she knew how he became like that. She remembered him forming a vast and powerful army called the Capitol, and how they took over the world in just a few days. How she got promoted to one of the highest ranks, as well as making the server allow mods so that they could have guns and bombs and other war machines to kill the other factions.

But what stuck out most was how fast a new faction rose in the ashes. A rebellion, is what she knew was going to happen. They called themselves, The Rebels, which, in her opinion wasn't a very creative name, but they were tough, and they had several tricks up their sleeves to stand a chance against her side. Riley knew Will would go berserk if he lost "his" server, so she worked even hard to find locate their bases. Lately, however, it wasn't working. They had cloaked themselves with code and her skills weren't getting her anywhere. The war had been the talk of the school for the past year and even though no one revealed their identity, sometimes it was obvious to tell who was who. Most of the sixth graders played the game, and she figured so did seventh graders. Will was starting to get pissed that new recruits were getting hard to find those days, and she knew if she didn't do something he would do something so drastic even she didn't want. It was something that they both knew he could never take back, something that would probably even go commando and destroy everything. But Will believed it was better than losing, and if they did lose, or get close to it, he would do it.

He would unleash the Herobrine Mod: New and made undefeatable by Riley Elizabeth Isle herself.

**Herobrine mod. Really annoying, (I know, trust me) but Riley's "skills" will be revealed in the next chapter. And I know unleashing a mod doesn't sound so bad, but what she did to it (Which you'll find out) will be pretty bad. Oh, and the next chapter is going to be in a new POV! YAY! Please Read and Review!  
**

**-Ender**


	3. Chapter 3: How It Started

Egypt's POV

Egypt remembered when the server was taken over. She was in her town's square trying to buy some redstone when the first bomb went off. It was muffled a bit, but definitely real, and the chat instantly filled up with players' deaths.

{ErictheEpic13} what the hell was that?

{xxCelestiaMCxx} aircraft in sky 12:00!

{Gfcreeper} Hacker! No bombs allowed on the server

Confusion spread through Egypt's mind. The player was right, war mods weren't allowed on the server, unless you wanted an automatic kick, so how did this person-

_BOOM! _Egypt jumped and turned her player just in time to see another bomb drop in the distance.

Palmetto23 died.

Rosq231 died. Egypt typed one last message: BOMBS. And sprinted off out of the city. She knew she had to get out of there. She raced her player down the cobblestone main street, along with several other smart players, out of the wooden exit gate. More bombs exploded behind her and she looked at the sky: 5 dark green planes were heading towards her home. She double tapped W again and went into the forest wilderness outside her city and disappeared into the trees.

If she had turned around again she would've seen the whole town engulfed in flames.

* * *

More news of the bombings appeared throughout the week. Since summer was still going on and school didn't start for another week, Egypt made it a priority to get on as much as possible. Those who survived the bombs told stories that were almost identical to hers; a couple of planes carrying bombs came and destroyed their homes. Those who didn't survive...it was a lot harder for them to start over. The ground where the bombs landed were poisoned with radioactive liquid, plus, anywhere besides where they spawned was either destroyed, or in an area where nothing was growing. Egypt found it extremely hard to survive, even with the stuff she had on her when she left her home. Then, one day, she realized that more players were missing, or had given up trying to get the server back. They disappeared on the chat, never talking, but didn't disappear on the server list. Egypt stopped wondering where they went after she realized they weren't coming back.

_I can't just sit here and watch this server die, _She realized when she was standing on top of some rubble, _Let this hacker win._

That was another thing bothering Egypt. Who in their mind would do this sort of thing? Everyone loved the server, and made sure to make it unlike other ones. They had towns, and cities. People actually didn't go around murdering each other left and right. And she knew that anyone over the age of eighteen didn't go on the server, everyone that did were people attending Greencove Middle School or High School. It had to be someone with extreme hacking skills, as well as someone who was good with computers and code.

Then, one day as she was making some dyes, she found some poppies and they reminded her of a certain red head who she knew very well.

* * *

"You can't prove it was me," Riley said bluntly. Egypt had called her and ordered her to meet her Sonny's Diner, "You can't."  
Egypt scowled; She had tried to bribe Riley into telling her by buying her a milkshake. There went a good five dollars.

"I know it was you Riley," Egypt said. She knew even though her younger cousin was small, she was extremely smart, "Your a computer prodigy."

"Is that a compliment?" Riley said dryly, "Because, if it is, thanks."  
"Your the only one who's capable of getting war mods onto the server without being kicked," Egypt pointed out, "But why would you do it, is what I'm trying to find out."  
Riley sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes." Her cousin put down the shake and wiped her face.

"Alright, it was me. But only because my brother asked me to."  
Egypt let out a slow breath. Saying she disliked her older cousin would be sugarcoating it, "Why did he ask you to do it?"  
"I dunno," Riley said, "But I have a pretty good idea he wanted to take over the server."

"What?!"  
"Yeah, he already formed a faction called Capitol. They've sorta made a really cool base and have all these military weapons and stuff." The way Riley had said it you'd say Will was used to doing it everyday, "I hacked into the server to allow different mods."  
"Like what?" Egypt asked. She was still having trouble processing her cousin's previous words.

"WWII mod," Riley started, "That's why there were the Lancaster planes in the beginning. It's from that one. Then some other war mods, like with tanks and stuff. Rival Rebels, techno mods-"  
"Wait a sec," Egypt held up her hand for emphasis, "How many people are in Capitol?"  
"About twenty. He's recruiting more every day."

"Do they all have to download the mods?"

"No, I made it so that whatever mod is downloaded onto the server, it downloads to every player automatically...sorta like a server resource pack, but why would you ask that?"  
Egypt just sat there, an idea forming in her mind. A crazy, stupid, but totally (almost) fullproof idea that might be able to take back her server.

But she needed help. Lots of it.

"Hello?" Riley said, "Earth to cousin?" She waved her palm in front of Egypt's passive face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Egypt said, "Listen, I need your help."  
"For what?"

"For taking back the server."  
"Sorry to break it to you, but now that Will has all the OP stuff, it's going to be near impossible for you to win."  
"That's why I need your help," Egypt said, "I need you to hack into the server and promote me to moderator. That way I can help other people who haven't turned to Capitol out of their reach. I also need you to spawn me as far away as you can from them with supplies." Egypt thought about her request, "If you can do it, of course."  
"Of course I can do it," Riley said incredusely, "But why are you telling me this? I'm not on your side."  
"Because I know you hate Will's guts as much as I do. Please, I promise I won't ask anything else from you again."  
Riley stared at her milkshake for a few seconds, "Fine, I'll help."

Egypt looked at her in surprise, "Really, why?"

"Because you've never asked me for anything before, remember? And me being who I am, people usually do." Egypt thought she saw a feeling of pain in her eyes, but it quickly went away, "But lets get this clear, I'm still on Capitol's side."

Egypt nodded and held out her hand, "Okay. So you'll help?"  
"Only this once," Riley said, and they shook on it.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Eric said. Egypt punched his shoulder, "OW!" She glowered at him and Eric shut up, "Okay, okay." He looked at the rest of his friends, as well as the weird red head, and sighed, "So...what's the plan?"

Egypt had taken it upon herself to call all some well known MC players to tell them her plan. Beside her Eric sat, then Celestia, Dom, Matthew, and Daniel. All of them except Matthew she liked, as she felt the football player was too mean sometimes, but she knew he was extremely good at PVP, plus, he didn't like his friends knowing he liked Minecraft, something she could relate too.

"As all you guys know, for the past few weeks someone has been bombing and destroying every city and town."  
"Wow, thanks for starting this meeting on a high note," Dom said sarcastically.

"-and I have a plan to fight back."  
"Again, are you insane?" Eric asked, "No! Seriously. Those guys have planes, tanks, bombs, and all sorts of crap that we don't."  
"Eric has a point," Daniel said, "We would most likely be killed like all the other players."  
"That's where she comes in," Egypt pointed at Riley, who blushed and covered her face; she wasn't used to being around so many people.

"How can she help?" Dom asked, and Riley uncovered her face.

"I'm a hacker," She proudly stated, "I can help you guys get the necessities in order to stand a chance against Capitol."  
"Capitol?" Celestia questioned.

"The side we're against, Tia," Egypt explained, "Led by what's his name?" She looked at Riley.

"Troublebing696," Riley responded, and gave her cousin a thankful glance. Egypt knew Riley didn't want her brother's identity to be revealed, "But that's not the point. I programmed the server so that it automatically downloads certain mods and few texture packs on your computer. But other small mods, like maybe furniture and food ones, need to be downloaded by hand."

"What kind of mods?" Daniel asked.

"WWII is a main one," Riley said, "The one with tanks, helicopters, and planes."  
"Like...the planes that dropped the bombs on everyone?" Celestia said uneasily.

"Er, yeah," Riley said, "As well as Rival Rebels-"  
"The main one we're going to use," Egypt added.

"Portal Gun Mod, ones with jetpacks and guns and other new things."

"Cool," Matthew said, "But that still doesn't answer how we'll be able to win this thing."  
"Patience," Egypt said, "We'll get to the real details later. But, for tonight, I need you all to research these mods and get to know them well." She passed them each a piece of paper.

"You're hand writings horrible, by the way," Matthew said. Egypt glared at him, "Why should we do this anyways?"

"Because this our server!" Egypt said, voice rising, "C'mon! This is one of the reasons why we play MC for goodness sakes. Remember that Christmas when we all decorated the town? Or when we had the MC contest and Dom ended up setting everyone on fire?"

They all cracked a grin, even Matt, and Egypt knew she had 'em, "This server used to be awesome, it used to be different than the other servers we know. Because this is _our _server. Our own server we can do anything on!"  
"Techinically it's not ours," Daniel said, and Egypt forced herself not to smack him for ruining her pep talk. Everyone knew that no one knew who owned the server, and no one ever really tried to find out, "But yeah, I agree. We should try and win this thing."  
"I call looking up the Rival Rebel mod!" Matthew said, and Egypt smirked. Out of all the people she knew, Matthew was the smartest when it came to Minecraft, even though he hated to admit it. She sometimes wondered why he acted like he did sometimes, but decided to talk to him about it another day.

"Ferullo's Gun Mod," Egypt announce, "Someone take that one."  
"I will," Dom said.

"Multiple science mods-"  
"Me!" Daniel and Celestia called, before glaring at one another. Egypt knew that on the server they had a rivalry about their inventions and whatever.

"You both can have it," She said, "And me and Eric will take the WWII mod."  
"Just a quick questions," Eric asked, "When do we meet up again on the server, and how?"  
"Don't worry," Egypt said, and looked at Riley, "Riley and I have that covered. Just know to get on at 9:30 tonight."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Egypt whined. They were in her room and Riley was on her computer typing in some commands.

"Am I done, yet," Riley corrected through clenched teeth; sometimes her cousin could be so annoying, "And, yes, I'm almost done." She typed in a few more bits of code, then pressed "enter."  
A small beeping noise erupted from the device and Egypt walked over to the red haired girl's side.

"Is it done?"  
"Yep, you are now an official moderator," Riley said, "You can tp people in your faction, create secret conversations, well, everyone can do that, but you can also do other special commands and stuff."  
"Thanks, Riley," Egypt said, and looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30, "You should probably go back to your house."

"Kay, see you next week for school," Riley headed to out the room.

"Hey, Riley?" Egypt said.

"Yeah?"  
"How good is his faction anyways?" Egypt asked, "I mean, I know he probably has a lot of stuff and a decent amount of people, but...why are you still on his side."  
"Well, it's not because of what he has, that's for sure," Riley said, "It's because, despite the fact we don't really get along, he's still my brother and he's also the one that helps me with homework sometimes, or plays Minecraft with me. Plus..." Her gaze hardened.

"What?"

"I like the server as much as you do," She said, "And that's why I helped you. Will was planning to unleash the Herobrine Mod on the server, and I barely managed to convince him to use a different tactic instead."

"The Herobrine Mod? Is he crazy?"

"No," Riley said flatly, "But he will use it if you guys don't defeat him. He made he make the mod OP. Like fire and lightning and other stuff."  
"Why can't you just hack into the server?" Egypt asked.

"Because of my recent activity, I am under the watch of Mojang," Riley said, "Got a notice after hacking into the server and I barely managed to help you without getting caught," She lowered her voice, "but I prob will anyways."

"Well," Egypt said, "Thanks, for the help."  
"No problem," Riley said, "And good luck...you'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4: Grease Lightning

**Author's Note. Okay, from here on out a lot of Minecraft "talking" will be going on. So, here is a key to you know when a MC person is talking.**

**When words are bolded like this (except for show POVS) then the main narrator/POV person is talking in Minecraft. When other people are talking besides the main narrator in Minecraft, it'll be** like this. Underlined and not bolded. **Your OC's will appear a lot more after this and don't worry if yours wasn't included in this chapter because I plan to add them later. (As I can only add so many in a chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, but I do own MY original characters. Not the other OC's. They belong to the people who made them. And I think I vouch for everyone when I say please don't steal them as well. Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Riley looked at the clock: 12:13. Right about when everyone in Capitol got online on Saturday. Since Will was forced to go with their dad on a camping trip, it meant she was in charge of the faction.

It also meant when her brother came back he would make sure she did her job right. Riley had no idea how Egypt or Will managed to not lose their heads when they ran a whole society. Her brother rarely left her the duties but when he did she barely managed not to get herself or her followers killed. Thankfully she had a few friends in Capitol, and in real life, that helped her out.

Riley sat in front of her computer before logging onto the game. On a usual weekend this would be when Will would skype her, as they played in separate rooms, and the two would talk about when they were going to attack, or what to order people around to do. He may be an insane tyrant, but he knew a thing or two about leadership. Riley also felt entitled to him because he helped her get started in Minecraft, even helped make her skin. Most of the time, however, it was covered by Capitol Soldier Armor, but she liked to take it off every once in a while to look at it. It consisted of a dark purple shirt with an ender pearl in the center, black pants, dark red hair with violet streaks, dark shoes, and blue eyes. It took forever for Will to make the ender pearl on the skin creator.

Riley snapped out of her past and looked at her computer as the Minecraft main screen came on and Riley went to fullscreen before clicking the multiplayer button. She clicked on the server name and soon spawned right where she left off; The Capitol Board Room, where she and Will and a couple other were having a heated debate about something. The chat greeted her with "hello" and "Raven's on". Riley smiled, Ravenskull519 was her username.

{ThatPhyscoLady} Hey, Raven.

**Hi, **Riley typed back to Kora. Unlike most of the recruits in Capitol, Riley knew ThatPhyscoLady in real life; she was one of her sixth grade friends.

{ThatPhyscoLady} I need you to come by the main PVP training center in a few.

{Ravenskull519} KK. She wondered what Kora would need so urgently.

Riley went out of the meeting room and into the hallway. Several soldiers in camo suits passed her and said hello.

_I need to tell everyone Will's not gonna get on for the weekend. That'll be fun._

**/Announcement, **She typed and the chat immediately stopped. Riley grinned, she loved having moderator powers, **Okay, so Troublebing696 isn't going to be on for the next couple of days. I want Wolfblood and Swordfish333 to come to the meeting room so we can talk. **Riley entered the text and let it sit for about ten seconds before allowing the chat to flow again. Soon, it filled up as soldiers continued their conversations.

XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x wishes to tp to you, her chat said. /tpaccept, Riley typed.

Swordfish333 wishes to tp to you, her chat said again. She accepted. Soon, two players stood in front of her.

Unlike Will's others real life friends, Wolf and Sword were always nice to her, online and not online, and she knew them well enough to trust them being her two second in commands. Both were wearing their regular skins, which Riley found odd because most players had soldier suits on, but she guessed that the took them off. Wolf's was similar to the solider outfit, with US Marine Woodland Camo clothing, tan skin, black gloves and boots, and blue eyes. Swordfish333's she always found quite peculiar. He had white hair and two different colored eyes; one red and one blue. He wore a white jacket with black flame design on his arms, same with his white pants with the same design on his pant leg. A really long scarf covered his mouth as well as trailed down his back. But despite his outward appearance, Riley knew he was a good guy inside.

{XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x} So he's gone?  
Riley moved her mouse up and down to signal a yes, **Yeah, wait a sec. **She typed in **/s chat XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x **and Wolf was put in secret chat. **/s chat swordfish333. **

{XxKOgWolfBloodxH3x}Secret chat?

**Yeah, **Riley said, **Follow me. **She went into the meeting room with the two generals in pursuit.

{XxKoGWolfBloodxH3x} So, what do you need?  
**Plans, updates. As you guys know I wasn't able to get on last night cause of transfer. **

{XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x} Hows seventh grade for ya?

**:/ That's all I'm gonna say, **Riley said.

{XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x} That bad?  
**Ya, **Riley scowled, even though they couldn't see it, **not the point though. Will's gone so we need to plan something so he doesn't kill me when he comes back.**

{XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x} Relax Riley. 

Riley took a deep breath. Only a few in Capitol knew her name, **You're right, you're right. I'll chill. But since he's gone I still need an update on things. Rebel sightings, base locations, all that stuff. Two books and quills at my office chest in an a half hour. I need to check with Physco about something in a few minutes. **She paused her long text before adding, **Dismissed. **

{XxKOGWolfBloodxH3x} Sure thing boss. U have anything u want to add, Sword?

Sword shook his head. Riley knew Sword wasn't one for words, but he was one of their best PVP players and she respected him for that.

**Sword, come with me real quick. Physco wanted me and I think it involves PVP. **

{swordfish333} k. 

{XxkOGWolfBloodxH3x} U 2 have fun. 

Wolf left the room and Riley tp the both of them to ThatPhyscoLady. Riley found herself in the large training room in one of Capitol's buildings.

When Will first took over, he made sure to get some of his MC friends to help him actually make the near OP base. Riley knew the base from the back of her blocky hand. They made it in a large plains area, so a lot of cattle and other supplies were there already. Hers and Will's office were located in the North center, along with the other generals'. In the East lied farms, animal housing, and the mines, while the South held science labs and military equipment/storage units. They were in the West, where the main PVP training centers were, as well as the apartments where each player set their spawn and kept their personal belongings. Riley, though she hated to admit it, came to the training centers often because she sucked at fighting.

The building was big, wide, and extremely tall. Most of it was made out of stone brick, but some of it was also constructed of iron. The floor was white wool, and had multiple training exercises, like parkour lanes and gun targets. She noticed several soldiers practicing with the guns and rolled over her inventory just to make sure her desert eagle* was with her. Unlike the Rebels, whom she saw on multiple raids and battles, used the Rebel Mod, which suit them, but the main mod they loved to use was the WWII mod, which had battle tanks, planes, and other "real" military stuff.

ThatPhyscoLady, or Kora, as Riley preferred to call her when in secret chat, came over to them.

Like Sword and Wolf, she didn't have her combat suit on. Instead, her regular skin, (Which in Riley's opinion made her more like a scientist than a PVP trainer) consisted of long blonde hair and green eyes with black goggles on forehead, a buttoned up lab coat, long gray lab gloves and knee length gray boots. Behind her a player she had never seen before named Kazotheelementalist followed. A memory stirred in Riley's head and she felt like she recognized her from somewhere...

{ThatPhyscoLady}Raven and Sword. This is Kazotheelementalist.

**She's a new recruit? **Riley said, though it was more like a statement than a question. The red head studied the player and realized where she recognized her from. It was that Marion girl in her first period. Her skin looked exactly like her real life form, with the same yellow jacket with the element symbols on them, but it covered her whole entire body like a ninja suit.

{Kazotheelementalist}Hai!

**Nothing much, **Riley said, **So, what did you need Physco?**

{ThatPyschoLady} Kazo rocks at PVP, but she does it a bit differently than what we do, so I wanted to show u it. It's super cool.

**How does she do it differently? **Riley asked.

{ThatPhyscoLady} I'll show u. HEY I NEED SOME VOLUNTEERS!

No one stepped up to the plate. Riley had seen what Kora used volunteers for once, and it wasn't good. She wasn't crazy, just used crazy methods at times.

**I need three volunteers, **She typed. This time a few players reluctantly came forwards, **Thanks. Now I need u guys to follow Physco's instructions, got it? **They nodded their square heads, **Good. Physco?**

{ThatPhyscoLady} Okay, you go over there. She ran over to an empty space near the wall. Now, you come over here, and you come over here. She ran over to the very center and then to the other side of the room. NOW! The recruits ran over in fear. Good, now, Kazo. Do your thing! Physco ran over to Riley and Sword's side, We should prob get behind the gate, She signaled to the wooden gate that separated the PVP zone from the actual training/non-violent area. The three went behind the fences and watched with interest as Kazo put on her iron helmet.

{Kazotheelementalist} Good luck charm, She explained. Are they just going to stand there?

**Nope, **Riley said, **You three can get out your guns and attack. **The three soldiers got prepared, **Okay, I guess you can start now. **She stopped typing and studied Kazo walk back slightly. Suddenly, two players started running at her and Riley saw she had no where to go. Kazo, to her surprise, didn't take out her pistol, but a light blue potion, and crashed it at her feet. She then grabbed what Riley saw was a gas grenade and shot it at the player approaching her in the front. Dodging the bullets flying at her Kazo tossed it at the ground near her and he stopped, swirls of white and black swirling around her. Seeing that her opponent was blinded for the moment she moved to the right and disappeared in a flash. The player who was coming up behind her paused in confusion before turning bright red as Kazo came up behind him and shot him in the back with her gun.

{ThatPhyscoLady}Ultra super speed potion, Kora explained. Riley saw that the third player facing off against Kazo was running at her. Kazo used another potion, this one dark purple, and flung it at the third player. He started to turn red and sounds of dying filled the room. The second player fell over as Kazo finished him off with her pistol. She turned her attention to the first player, who had recovered from his gassing, and shot him twice before he fell over as well. The third player shot her in the chest and she tossed another potion at her feet. Kazo zoomed over to the player and circled around him shooting her heart out before he died as well.

{Kazotheelementalist} So, did I do well? Riley couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Where did the three players go?  
**To their spawn points. AKA beds, **Riley explained, **Somewhere in the Capitol Apartments. Good job, btw. You did excellent. **

{Kazotheelementalist} Thnx! :) Riley turned to Swordfish333.

**What did you think? **She asked.

{swordfish333} dunno. Liked how she used potions.

**Where'd you get those anyways? **Potions were hard to get because both Rebels and Capitols roamed the Nether and neither really wanted to get in a fight.

{Kazotheelementalist} when I first got online, I found this abandoned base and there was some supplies in it. So I made potions before coming here.

_An abandoned base? _Riley thought. _There aren't any abandoned bases anywhere near here. Maybe she stumbled upon one of our bases and took stuff from it. Whatever, doesn't matter now. She's a skilled player and that's all that counts. _The red head moved her player in the PVP and put herself in front of the new girl.

**So, you want to be a Capitol? **Riley typed.

{Kazotheelementalist} Yep. My brothers one so when I got MC I decided I was going to be one too. Names xcOPxcsong.

Riley knew that name. She had every recruit's ID in a book in her room. **Are you usually good at PVP? **Riley asked.

{Kazotheelementalist} Yea. I practice a lot.

**Are you in anyway associated with the Rebels? **

{Kazotheelementalist} Nope.

**Are you willing to help recruits in PVP skills? **

{ Kazotheelementalist} Yea, but can I use potions too?

**Sure, as long as we don't waste them. How did you go so fast anyways?**

{Kazotheelementalist} Mod. Super potions mod. Riley made a mental note to add that mod to the server. Am I in?

_Do it. At least you can tell Will that you got a new soldier, _**Sure. I'll have Physco take you to the armory where you'll get a soldier camo suit, as well as some guns and other necessities. Then, since you seem to have some potion knowledge, I'll see if Izack is willing to take you under his wing at the science labs.**

Kazo jumped up and down to show she was excited before Kora came over and punched her.

{ThatPhyscoLady} plenty of time to cheer later. We have to get u filled in on the war and stuff as fast as possible. Kazo stopped jumping and followed Kora out of the building. Riley's player made a dying sound as Sword punched her.

**Ow, **she said, **what is it? **It took a while for Sword to reply back, this time in a secret message though.

{swordfish333} so, what's the plan? I mean, for Capitol. Sometimes I can't help wonder how the Rebels are doing, like if we're as good as them right now. Or if their on the verge of collapsing. We haven't taken over their base for a while, and they haven't attacked. U think their planning something? Or if they think we're planning something? Kazo's good, I admit, but we've been running low on getting some Rebels to join our side. And that abandoned base she was talking about, was it our own base? D'you think that it's a good thing that we're so powerful, or a bad thing. But, what's your plan.

Riley couldn't help but stare at Sword in shock. Never, not even in real life, had he ever said anything so big. She considered his words and remembered what she told Egypt the second time they met after the war started.

* * *

"So, you're still going to give me hell, aren't you?" Egypt said at her house. Will was off with his friends doing something and her cousin decided to pay a little visit, "I mean, you blew up my third base twice this week."  
"A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do," Riley said simply, "I can't get Will thinking I'm going easy on your team."  
"This is weird, you know. Your on Capitol but were allies."

"We are not allies," Riley said coldly, "I just helped get you started, alright? And if I was wrong, about you having the skills to defeat me, then I'm going to work harder to help Will win this thing."  
Egypt backed down, surprised by her sudden change of character, "Fine, then. But know, Miss Isle, that the Rebels _will _win this thing."

"I hardly never sorta doubted it," Riley said sweetly, and watched as Egypt left.

* * *

**I don't know, Sword, **She replied, lately her mind had just been focused on deciding whose side she was really on. She made it clear she wanted the Rebels to win, but only because it would mean no demon mod unleashed. But if Will was convinced to not do it, would it make her all Capitol? **Maybe their just repairing some damage, or hell, maybe they were preparing something. But right now I'm going to focus on just getting by this weekend, okay?** She looked at her bedroom clock, **And I need that book and quill report at my desk in twenty. **Sword nodded.

{swordfish333} sure thing, Raven.

* * *

**No Ones POV**

The three soldiers in the jeep went down the road. It was the middle of the night, and the next base was only a couple of minutes away, so they weren't that  
worried about the enemy finding them. Plus, they were in faction chat, (Your own faction's chat) so that increased their secretive trip.

"Do you think that they're planning something?" One of them asked.

"No, we may have just stalled them temporarily when we took out some of them in the last fight." The other one said.

"A lot of people are on right now, it's a wonder why we haven't run into any of them."

"I dunno, maybe they're all back at their base."

"You know, on a normal day we would be at Sonny's or at the park."

"Well, we're all not in a normal situation, are we?"

"Guess you have a point." Suddenly, the jeep stopped and the third soldier got out, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I saw an explosion in the distance," The third player said and took out a Tesla, "C'mon, someone may need our help!"  
"Or may try and kill us," The second player stated before following the third towards the blast. Since they weren't in secret chat though, they heard a scream in the chat.

SOMEONE HELP ME PLZ! Almost instantly a player with a regular blue t-shirt and brown pants came running past them with four other players on his tail. The three other players saw that he was on fire and was holding a stick in his hand. They shot at the soldiers in pursuit with one thought echoing in their minds.

_Who the hell was this guy?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully the whole MC talk wasn't complicated. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked making the side of the Capitol, as I feel like even though their intentions aren't the best, they're still regular MC players. The next chapter will be focused on the Rebels side, and Josh may or may not want to make you facepalm yourself. I may post it on Tuesday or Wednesday but I'm not entirely sure. Until then, however, see you later! Remember to leave a review as I like constructive criticism.  
**

***Desert Eagle/A type of gun**


	5. Chapter 5: Jeep Chase

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 5 of T.M.W. Hope you all enjoy and once again thank you all for your kind reviews. Please read and review. There is a secret quote from The Lego Movie in this one, and people have yet to answer my other question about the How to Train Your Dragon quote in Chapter 2, as well as the "Fame" scene.. And now to thank some people.**

**StealthPhoenixia: Thanks! I try not to make my stories too cliché. **

**The Dart31: Nice to know that the MC chat wasn't too confusing, I was afraid it might have been. Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**HeroSeekerFrost: Hmm...not a bad idea. Up to this point I'm sorta making this up as I go, so I'll take your idea to mind.**

**XxCelestiaxx: Your welcome!  
**

**Now that I'm done: ONTO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft I only own MY original characters. Not the ones people have sent in.**

* * *

**Note: This takes place thirty minutes before the ending of the last chapter**

** Josh's POV**

"Lesson three, of Minecraft," Peter walked around the room like a collage professor. He waved a skinny ruler in his hand and even had fake glasses on, but they were mostly covered by his unruly blond hair. It wouldn't be crazy of his friend to say he was going to a little overboard on the teaching, "We've already covered some basic crafting, building. But now you have to learn how to mine."  
"Why?" Josh said. He was supporting his head on his elbow trying not to fall asleep. His friend came over early to start their "training." Or basically Peter telling him what to do. They were in Josh's room in front of his computer desk. Peter made a mental note to also teach Josh how to clean a living space afterwards.

"Because when you mine you can get ores to help yourself fight mobs, as well as build more things." Peter rapped Josh's knuckles with the stick, hard.  
"Ow!" Josh rubbed his hand, "At least can I play on peaceful?" Josh had learned some simple words in the Minecraft universe.  
"As long as you listen to me you won't need to be on peaceful."  
"But what about monst-OW!" Josh pulled his hand stinging hand back as Peter had hit him again, "IS THAT RULER REALLY NECESSARY?"

Peter nodded and, ignoring the death stare he got, continued, "Mining is essential because it supplies many valuable objects such as gold, iron, diamond, redstone-"

"Redstone?"

"Redstone. Looks like red dust. Kinda like the electricity of Minecraft. Used for mechanics, engineering, you get the picture. I suck at it though, so if you want to specialize in that look it up yourself."  
"I thought you were a Minecraft pro in everything," Josh smirked.

"Almost everything. Not the point though," Peter walked towards Josh's computer and logged on for him, "Mining." Josh sighed and took over the controls. Last night Peter had taught him how to sprint, jump, actually do parkour, tell which mobs would kill you and which wouldn't, as well as make his own skin. It was simple, with a sky blue tee, brown pants, and brown hair with blue eyes.

"So, I have to make a pick, right?" Josh said.

"Yes. You make a pick, then mine for cobblestone." Josh made a wooden pick and mined in a nearby mountain. After getting a reasonable amount of cobble he made a stone pickaxe and went on mining again.

"Well done, young noob-"  
"Will you stop calling me that?!"  
"Padawan, then. But, in all seriousness, I think your getting the hang of it," Peter put down the ruler, much to his friend's relief, and pulled up a chair, "Now, in order to get all these ores you must dig down deep into the unknown earth."  
"I seriously thing your taken this a little far."  
"Just dig, idiot," Peter scowled, and watched Josh dig down right below him. Josh ran into some pink rock after about twenty seconds of mining, "That's iron. Extremely useful for making tools, mining diamond, emerald, redstone, and gold. Mine it." Josh hastily mined the pink rock and dug more straight down, "I think you should start to dig sideways now. You're far enough down."  
"Why? I actually kind of want to see if this goes on forever."  
"Because, dammit," Peter hit himself on the forehead, "I should of taught you this earlier. You never, ever, dig-"  
Too late. Something red and orange suddenly appeared under the player and Josh found himself swimming in lava.

"HELP, WHAT DO I DO?" He pressed space a bunch of times and swung his pick until Peter sighed and pressed ETC. Josh's player was suspended in a burning inferno, tool stuck in a swinging pose.

"That, Josh, was lava. Kills people fast and can only be stopped by fire resistance potions."  
"So...never dig straight down," Josh lamented, "Got that. Even though you, oh great and powerful one, told me too."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Peter said sheepishly.

"Well...now what do I do?" He pointed at the screen, "Die?"

"Yeah, that's how this is most likely to end."  
"That's crap."  
"That's what happens when your playing survival."  
"Can I play multiplayer then? What about that cool server Egypt was talking about?"  
"No way in hell are you ready for that. You can't even mine without dying and now you want to get on a full out war server?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Hmm...I don't think so. You still need to learn more crafting recipes, ores, armor, potions-"  
"Why can't I be that guy who wings everything?"  
"Because in Minecraft "winging" is not how you get by. People will think you suck."  
"I thought you said you can't be bad at Minecraft."  
"Let me rephrase that then," Peter reconsidered the statement, "Some people are extremely gifted in certain aspects of the game, like maybe in redstone or fighting or even building. You're just on your way to discover what _your _good at. Right now, however, you suck ass."  
"Wow...again, thank you for the summing that up."  
"Everyone whose played the game has gone through this, Josh. I call it the noob stage."  
"Yeah, I figured you would," Josh looked at his red screen and then back to his friend, "I mean, I know I'm not good, but I just don't get this game. I mean, like I said before, how can a tree not fall over when I punch the middle, how can I kill a pig with my bare hands?"  
"That's because you're thinking like a logical person."  
"..."

"Okay...again, let me rephrase that. Josh, you are the most practical and logical person I know. In fact, your a nerd. You're one of the smartest kids in class and you always seem to know what to do."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy because of this, or outright terrified."  
"Just listen to me. Your smart, but you let this go to your head when your playing things that require you to just do simple things, like Minecraft. Your thinking about this game all wrong. Minecraft and logic don't go together most of the time. But since your such a logical person, your thinking that Minecraft has to make sense so you can play. You want it to make sense, you want it to be more than just not having an objective."

Josh looked at his friend's stern brown eyes for a few seconds, then said, "You know what I said about your job profession before? Screw motivational speaker, you should major in physiology." Peter grinned slightly, "Listen, I like this game. But it just doesn't appeal to me."  
"You would probably like servers though."  
"But you said I couldn't get on them."  
"And that's why I want to help you. Do most good things come easily?" Josh considered his words and went back to his computer screen. He exited his game and started a new world.

"Fine...let's try this again."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Josh had managed to make a fairly large house...made of dirt. But nevertheless, it was a house, so Peter accepted it.

"I wonder how people can build such large things with only blocks," Josh mused to himself as he looked at some Minecraft pictures on Google Images.

"They're cool, aren't they?" Peter smirked, maybe his best friend would actually start to like the game, "You can download the maps they're on, like Hogwarts. I played as a wizard."  
"Good job, your a wizard, Peter," Josh joked and went back to his world. So far he had built a house, got some porkchops, and learned that creepers will not tolerate space invasion. Plus, he had only died about, like, ten times. Five some falling, three from lava, one by riding a horse (don't ask), and the last one death he got by trying to kill a sheep...again, don't ask.

"Crap," Josh said. Make that eleven. He had been trying mine some iron in a large cavern when a creeper exploded right behind him. A split second later he was standing by his red bed, "I think I'm done for the day."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Suddenly, Peter's phone rang in the tune of "Take Back the Night" and he picked it up.

"Uh-huh, yeah," He groaned, "Right now? Yeah, yeah. Fine." He hung up and headed towards the door, "I got to go."  
"What happened?"  
"I have to watch Chase," Peter said ruefully, Chase was his little five brother, "My parents have to deal with something my sister did."

"Good luck," Josh said and watched as Peter left his room. As soon as he left an idea started to form in his head. Peter didn't have to know about him doing it, in fact, he probably wouldn't ever figure out. And with Peter's time being occupied now...

The fourteen year old grinned to himself and went on Google.

Local server, Greencove, He typed. Josh clicked on the first website that came up. It was simple, with only a couple of words in the center and an IP below it.

"Capitol or Rebel, choose your side," Josh said out loud, "Join the server and prepare for war. Sounds dangerous, but cool." And besides, if it didn't work out, then he would just never get on again.

Josh went to the Minecraft multiplayer screen and typed in the long numbered name. His mouse hovered over the Join Server button.

If Peter thought he wasn't ready there was a good chance he would die.

Egypt said everyone played on the server, so was there a chance he would run into someone within a few minutes.

Peter told Josh he was logical, and going on a war server with no plan whatsoever seemed like the most stupidest thing he would ever do.

_But Minecraft and logic don't really go together, _his mind said softly. And with that thought Josh clicked on the button.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later Egypt's POV**

Egypt was positioned with her sniper on top of the Rebel Wall, or the giant obsidian hunk of rock that kept monsters out of her faction with ease. She had been waiting for Dom and Eric for over twenty minutes and her patience was fading quickly. How hard was it to transport some supplies from another base? She knew it was pretty far away but still.  
Suddenly, the chat exploded with comments and Egypt could see a familiar name yelling.

{TheDart31} bad news. Detonators won't work.

{AntarcticBlaze} to jeep every1.

{EricTheEpic13} Get outta here now! Egypt couldn't make out a lot more since dozens of other players were chatting at the same time.

{Shadowboy14}TREE eight o clock! Egypt had a gut feeling this unknown player was with her teammates.

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE? **Egypt typed.

{EricTheEpic13} Not now Egyptian

**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?**

{Shadowboy14} Uh, this may not be useful now but I have a Tesla.

{EricTheEpic13}What? Shoot at the plane!

**PLANE? **

{Shadowboy14} k

{EricTheEpic14} keep holding noobie.

{TheDart31} CLIFF

Noobie? Egypt clicked tab and scanned down the list of players on the server. Never before had she seen Shadowboy14 on here.

{EricTheEpic13} NO, GO. CRAP!

_What the hell is going on? _

* * *

**Twelve Minutes Earlier Josh's POV**

Josh had no idea what he was doing. A minute ago he was trying to craft some tools when a ball of fire came hurtling after at him. He had spawned in a forest type area with several large mountains, hills and apparently, people.

{XxStarCrossXx} Get him! Josh barely turned around before a gunshot was heard and he lost three hearts. Oh crap. He looked in distance and saw four players in weird camo armor running towards him. One of them named Lionheart445 stopped to type something.

{Lionheart445} He may be a rebel! He pulled out a long, skinny gun and shot at Josh's head. The newbie jabbed the 'W' button and ran into the dense trees hoping to live.

_Rebels? Oh crap. What was Peter talking about with the Rebels and Capitols? _Josh frantically thought, the sound of more gunshots were heard and he made a sharp turn left. _They're at war, idiot! _He rolled over his inventory for anything to help him fight with but found nothing but a stick and some cobble, _guns aren't even in freaking Minecraft. _Something hit him in the back and Josh was down to five hearts. His hunger bar was almost a quarter down and he remembered that when that happened you couldn't regenerate health anymore. His player, being the graceful person he is, ran into multiple trees every time he turned to try and escape.

_Find somewhere to run, find somewhere to run too, _his mind screamed. Out of the corner of his eye a small exit out the forest appeared and he made a mad dash towards it. Orange and red flames caught onto the tree next to him and he realized that one of them probably set the forest on fire. Suddenly, he saw two name tags near the forest exit and typed SOMEONE HELP ME PLZ. It ended up looking more like SOM$#(EONEhELP$DASMEPLz, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting the hell away from the insane soldiers. As soon as he exited the forest two things caught his eye.

1. There were three soldiers. Two in a weird tech-like grayish blue armor, and one in greenish grayish tech looking armor. They all had guns in their hands but theirs looked far more different than the military ones the others had.

2. The guns that they held were pointed directly at _him._

Josh instantly went to the side and prayed that they wouldn't shoot him.

Instead, they shot his pursuers. To his shock, one of them with the name TheDart31 blasted Lionheart445 with a bright red and black gun. He pulled it back like a bow but instead of an arrow flying out dozens of red lasers came out in a rhythmic pattern. The players after Lionheart445 started to retreat back into the trees. The man next to TheDart31, whose name was EricTheEpic13 was holding a small orange object in his hand before pulling it back as well. It flew into the enemies faces and crashed on the ground before unleashing wisps of black and white smoke. The third player was running away towards something...

{EricTheEpic13} We have to go. NOW. More coming. Right on cue Josh heard a humming sound and looked up to see a shiny, silver plane with several strange symbols heading towards them.

{TheDart31} U. Noobie. Josh turned his player at him, come with me if you wanna not die. The jeep will be here soon.

A jeep?! How the heck was there a jeep in Minecraft? Nevertheless, though, Josh moved his mouse up and down to symbolize he was nodding and the vehicle suddenly appeared in the distance as the third player drove up. He/She steered the jeep past the two players and they got in it even stopping. It drove towards him and Josh remembered that you were supposed to click right. He teleported into the vehicle with ease and saw that a thin metal gun was in front of him.

{TheDart31} Crap. Eric u were supposed to get the gun seat! The two soldiers were seated down below him.

{EricTheEpic13} Sorry I forgot in the midst of all THIS. A loud explosion went off and the jeep rattled a bit. Josh looked up and saw that the plane was advancing quickly.

**Uh, guys. PLANE!** The two soldiers looked at him and Josh could just see their annoyance at the noob.

{EricTheEpic13} Idea. Arctic. Take us back to their base.

{TheDart31} U MAD?

{EricTheEpic13} Trust me plz. Maybe it'll fire at it's own base. Or we can take shelter there.

{TheDart31} BOMB! The driver, who Josh could see was named AntarcticBlaze, swiftly turned the jeep to the left. Fine, head towards the base! But we r so screwed.

{EricTheEpic13} HEY NEW GUY. Use the gun for something useful! Josh looked down at the gun and realized he could move it by looking a certain direction. The jeep went over some hills and towards a large mountain.

**Uh, how? **

{EricTheEpic13} Crap. Just right click or something. Josh clicked right and a gunshot was emitted from the machine. Hey! Shoot at the plane! Josh looked at the sky and shot several times at the flying contraption. How close are we to their base?  
{TheDart31} Now. Josh stopped shooting and saw the massive iron and stone building at the side of the mountain.

**How will we get there**? The two looked at him.

{EricTheEpic13} Duh, by driving up the mountain. Josh looked at the extremely steep hill and wondered how a jeep would be able to get up _that. _

_Remember, Josh? Logic and Minecraft sometimes don't mix well_. The jeep stopped at the base and Eric immediately took out a very square, light green gun and shot a yellow tube thing at the plane. The airship turned red for a split second and started to fire at the four.

{TheDart31} Damn. Let's blow this place to hell and get the hell outta here ourselves. Josh watched as he placed several small dark green half-blocks down at the foot of the base. U! Get some supplies out from the base's chest. Josh hesitated. He had just met these potentially dangerous people and they were asking him to raid a base? Any normal person would just run away.

But these guys saved his life, and so Josh nodded and pressed the button allowing him to enter the building. The new player stumbled around looking for something to loot before he ended up in a kitchen like area.

Too bad there were several soldiers there to greet him. They instantly took out their guns and Josh silently cursed to himself. He ran down the hallway as the three players shot mercilessly. One bullet entered his body and his hearts went down to three.

_Great, just great. I should have listened to Peter and just waited until I was ready. Maybe I could log off without so I won't get killed. But that would mean abandoning the people that risked their lives to save me._ Josh made up his mind to do the best he could to try and help. Knowing that one more bullet would probably kill him he headed into a large room and used two cobblestone to block the entrance. Pathetic? Yes. Lifesaving? For now. Josh looked around the area and from the multitude of chests he guessed it was a storage room. Why didn't they break in yet? Josh realized they probably didn't have a pick, so how long did it take to break cobble without one?

_Hello? Bombs and guns about to kill you now. No need to ponder the questions of the universe! _In real life, Josh shook his head. He moved his player to a random chest and found several objects he had never used before.

"M4-A1," He said to himself. There was still some ammo in it, perfect. The gun was outlined in black, with the middle being a dark gray color. Josh quickly grabbed some more random guns, different colored TNT, and braced himself for the bullets about to fly at him. More bombs were heard and Josh heard the sound of someone dying outside the room. The first cobblestone he put down was broken and he fired his gun. One of the players fell over in a blue of red but Josh didn't have time to think about it. He put down a TNT block that looked like it was streaked with the colors of fire and shot the explosive with the gun. He mainly expected nothing to happen but the block made a sizzling sound before flashing white and jumping up slightly.

{EricTheEpic13} Hurry up guys!  


"Creepers are like TNT. They explode," Peter had told him yesterday while he was teaching him about monsters. Oh crap. He looked at the only exit and entrance that was still blocked by stone.

{TheDart31}bad news. Detonators won't work.

_Detonators?_ Josh saw the second cobblestone break and he ran past the confused soldiers, gun raised. A loud explosion happened and he looked back to see them all on fire. So fire colored TNT causes extreme burning. Josh felt like he should of expected that. Looking at the scene, a small feeling of victory filled his mind but now was not the time to celebrate. He placed the multicolored TNT on the walls and ground without stopping. Running down the hallway he saw Arctic finishing off some players with a gun similar to Eric's and she nodded in understanding of what Josh was doing.

{AntarcticBlaze} to jeep every1. She ran out a two block high hole in the wall and Josh placed some more TNT on the ground.

{EricTheEpic13} The hell r we doing?

This time, to everyone's surprise, Josh answered, confidence flowing through his fingers as he typed.

**Blowing this place to bits, that's what. **

He rolled over his inventory for a gun and shot the dynamite. It flashed a familiar white and Josh ran out of the building through the same exit Arctic took. He followed her into the jeep and took the seat next to her. Dart and Eric came running at them with the large plane still raining bullets.

{AntarcticBlaze} Dang. That things near invincible. Dart and Eric got into the jeep with Eric taking the gun seat.

{EricTheEpic13} Get outta here now! Without a moment's hesitation Arctic drove the vehicle backwards as TNT came flying out the base. The plane stopped firing for a second to see what was going on and Josh saw the building start to disappear as smoke and fire took over. His screen started to mess up from lag but Arctic managed to drive them quickly away and it stopped glitching. All watched as the base was completely obliterated.

{TheDart31} Still got a problem. He pointed his head up to the annoying plane on their tails. Arctic looked up too and that's when Josh noticed they were about to head into a forest with extremely tall dark brown trees.

**TREE. Eight o clock! **He typed as fast as he could, not caring if it didn't make sense in the chat. All that mattered was that they wouldn't run into something. Arctic saw the message and sharply turned the jeep to the right just they almost crashed into plant. Eric was aiming the vehicle's gun at the airship and trying to shoot correctly. Josh noticed that someone named EgyptianJay9148 was yelling at someone in the chat.

{EgyptianJay9148} WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE? Well, Josh could see someone wasn't happy about something.

{EricTheEpic13} Not now, EgyptianJay9148! Oh, the person was yelling at them. Josh heard another bomb go off, this one closer than the last. Josh looked in his inventory and found that there was a gun labeled a Tesla there.

{EgyptianJay9148} WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? Did this person have anger issues or something?

**Uh, this may not be useful right now but I have a Tesla. **EricTheEpic13 looked at him.

{EricTheEpic13} What? Shoot at the plane!

{EgyptianJay9148}PLANE?

**k, **was all Josh said. He held the blue and gray weapon in his hand and pointed it at the machine in the sky. He held down right click and a long streak of purple lightning blasted out from the Tesla Cannon. Josh looked at it in shock as it struck the plane in an electrifying sound.

{EricTheEpic13} keep holding noobie. Josh held down his finger on his mouse.

{TheDart31}CLIFF. Josh didn't turn back around but guessed what was about to happen. The plane continued to rapidly fire at them. Keep going!

{EricTheEpic13} NO GO-The jeep drove off the edge, CRAP. Josh fired one last bolt of lightning and the plane suddenly broke in two. He watched as it caught fire and hurled towards the ground. He looked down and saw they were also about to crash into the earth.

{EricTheEpic13} ARCTIC?! Josh saw the girl take out the same purple gun she had before and point it directly at the ground. A large violet dome emitted from her weapon and clashed with the grass as the jeep hit the surface. Josh nearly screamed as they were rocketed up in the air with a loud bang.

**How the? **Was the only question he could form on chat. Eric looked at him.

{EricTheEpic13} Yep. Ur a new person alright. Josh could only stare as the jeep descending back down towards it's demise. Arctic pointed the gun back down and did the same action as before. The jeep went back up into the sky.

{TheDart31} Try aiming towards mountain. He pointed towards a looming, snow covered lump in the distance. Josh was contemplating why they weren't panicking as much as he was. Maybe they were used to it...but who was used to being blasted in the air by a purple weapon after being chased by gun wielding maniacs and a silver plane?

Answer: Everyone on the server. Obviously they hadn't experience the same situation, still, it was close enough to relate to. But of course, Josh didn't know that. The jeep headed back down and Arctic titled her gun a little more to the left. The blast moved them up, but at an angle and Josh could see that she could literally bounce them wherever she wanted. In just a few seconds they landed on a mountain with no harm done to the them and Josh finally managed to get his breathing steady. He moved his hands away from the keyboard, as well as the mouse, and stared at the screen.

But the others weren't done with him.

{TheDart31} So. Your new on this server, huh?

Josh's fingers fumbled as he typed his response, **yea. I'm new.**

{EricTheEpic13} Pretty good for a noob.

**Don't call me that, **Josh said. Arctic didn't join the conversation as she drove down a steep hill.

{TheDart31}EgyptianJay would want to meet him.

{ErictheEpic13} She meets all new recruits, remember? It's a standard test. Josh smiled, Eric reminded him a little bit of Peter. You'll love her.

Shut it, Eric. A voice in the chat spoke. It was EgyptianJay9148. I'm EgyptianJay9148. Now, let me warn you two that I will expecting a huge explanation of what the hell went on over there.

{EricTheEpic13} Yes, sir.

{TheDart31} Instead of acting like that why can't you just say "good job guys" or "Wow, thanks for almost getting yourselves killed for the greater good" We would really appreciate it, ya know?

The jeep stopped and Josh looked at AntarcticBlaze.

{AntarcticBlaze} It's actually Shadowboy14 u should thank, EgyptianJay9148. He blew up the base with some TNT he found. He was amazing. She resumed driving.

{EgyptianJay9148} Really? Well then, I'm expecting an explanation from this "amazing soldier" as well.

For some reason, Josh would've been less intimidated by this if she had called him a noob.

**I'm kinda happy, that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. There's rumors of a Minecraft movie being planned. I should totally send in ideas for action scenes, or maybe not, IDK. But like I said before hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one will focus on Josh's effect on the Rebels as this "amazing soldier" joins their cause. Remember, please leave a review and I'm also starting to accept ideas. But I would prefer if you PM these ideas instead of leave a review about them. Thanks!**

**-Ender**


	6. Chapter 6: Identity Crisis

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting this earlier, but school just started and I've been super busy with projects and homework and stuff. With that out of the way: Here is the next chapter! Please read and review! There's a new type of chat, which is sending a msg to someone. (meaning that only that person can see it, different from secret chat) And it's  
**_Like this_

**To Readers as well: I am still taking OC's, but please don't add a whole backstory to them, as I prob won't add that person. and I also forgot to thank all of the OC's that people _have _submitted, as I really enjoy adding them to the story.**

**Quick Edit: Anonymous got the Lego Movie Quote: "Come with me if you want to not die"**

**Also, I forgot to show you guys who some people are on MC and IRL. **

**Dom/TheDart31**

**Eric/EricTheEpic13**

**Egypt/EgyptianJay9148 **

**Josh/Shadowboy14**

**Celestia/xxCelestiaMCxx**

**Riley/Ravenskull519 **

**I'll add more later.**

* * *

**Egypt's POV **

**Location: Rebel Base**

**Time: A little after chaos**

Most people didn't really know EgyptianJay914. In fact, only her most trusted advisers and generals knew her in real life. Before the server war, she was just a player, a competitive pvp fighter, and sometimes, an event organizer. She worked, she helped make sure everything was running smoothly, and kept Dom from setting everyone on fire. But, after the bombings and explosions and the Capitol taking over, Egypt was starting to get more attention. Her Minecraft name became a symbol of rebellion, and a rebellion she planned to do. And ever since then, the people of Greencove Server had gotten to know her better.

And right now? They knew she was mad.

**Get outta my way I am FREAKING walking here!** Players moved out of the raging leader's way as she sprinted past them through the hall. It didn't take the angry outbursts in the chat to know that she was pissed off about a certain bombing. **Dart, when the hell are you going to be here?**

{TheDart31}I'll tell u if you calm down

{Shadowboy14} Is he okay?

**I'm a she.** God, she was going to kill whoever this was. **Answer, now.**

{TheDart31} About fifteen minutes

**Good. Meet me in meeting room 1 as soon as you get here. **

{Shadowboy14} Where's here, exactly.

_Your demise, _she thought. **The Rebel Base. Where your out of Troublebing's reach and into mine.**

{Shadowboy14} Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
{EricTheEpic13} bad. Very, very bad.

{AntarcticBlaze} Would u like us to deliver the supplies we collected from their base?  
**I'll only need the other three, Arctic. U can deliver the things.**

{AntarcticBlaze} KK

{EricTheEpic13} Should we add the noob before Ravenskull or Trouble figure out he's here?

{Shadowboy14} Who's trouble?  
**Quiet, Shadow. Since your not in the fac your words are being transferred to both sides.**

{Shadowboy14} huh?  
{EricTheEpic13} Just shut it

No response. Good. Egypt continued to type **yeah, when he gets here I'll add him. That is if he's capable. **She looked at the chat and saw that a fair amount of people were talking about this newbie. She managed to catch a conversation.

{Gfcreeper} Blew up an entire Capitol base!

{Willowward09} Do you think he'll join us?

{Queenofstars123} how did he do it?

{Pieman34}TNT, duh. Miracle he survived. Must be an awesome player.

Egypt groaned to herself and leaned back in her chair. For the past few weeks she had wanted the Rebels to stay low, partially because they were decreasing in supplies and ammo, and the other half because she knew that once Will got back from his camping trip he wouldn't want to hear about any attacks from his younger cousin. God, Riley was probably panicking right now; she knew that the girl didn't like when dangers like bombings and stuff happened when she was in charge. Word of the attack probably was all the way across her faction right now, and Capitol's members didn't take attacks nicely. She knew that there were several Rebel Bases near the enemy that were in trouble now. Hopefully she could send a message to them after the meeting and warn them to prepare for a fight.

Arctic sent a secret message,_ be there in two minutes._

**Okay, **Egypt typed, **do you really think this guy should be accepted?  
**

_That's not up to me to decide, boss_

* * *

**Josh's POV**

Josh was a little bit worried. In a normal situation he would probably be dying from lava or creeper, or even a sheep. But it had been nearly twenty minutes and he wasn't dead.

So, obviously, something was wrong. That, or, he had just been plain lucky. But Josh didn't really believe in luck, he was a man of answers. And right then his answer was that maybe he didn't suck so much at Minecraft than he thought.

Apparently, though, someone else had other ideas.

_I'm looking forward to seeing this "amazing soldier" _That Egyptian girl had said. But even though he couldn't see her face, he could guess that she was probably planning his demise or something.  
{EricTheEpic13} _Hey, you can msg me so that no one can see our chat. Do /msg then the player. I'll pass onto Dart what you say.  
_

**_Oh, cool_, **Josh said via secret msg.

{TheDart31} _Yep,_ Dart sent to him, _EgyptianJay914's not in here so you can talk about how much she's making you piss your pants right now._ Josh felt his cheeks grow warm and he quickly typed, **I'm fine.**

{TheDart31} _Don't feel bad about it. She makes everyone want to run away into a lava pit when they first meet her. It's her natural trait._

**That's nice.**

{EricTheEpic13} Yep. And, not to make you worry, but she's prob planning your death or something, Eric went out of msg chat.

**What!?  
**

{TheDart31} _He's kidding...maybe._

**Maybe?!  
**{TheDart31} It'll be fine, besides, even if she does do something to you then you'll respawn. He went out of msg chat as well.

{EricTheEpic13} Yeah, he'll respawn the middle of nowhere right next to a bunch of angry Capitols.

{AntarcticBlaze} Guys, we're about a minute away from the base.

{EricTheEpic13}have you've seen the rebel base before?  
{TheDart31} of course he hasn't. Damn, how fast could these people type? Josh wasn't even able to reply back with a no before Dart had entered his message. He's new, remember?  
{EricTheEpic13} right. The jeep stopped and Josh looked away from Eric. In front of him was a huge wall of purple and black block, with two metal doors blocking the vehicle from getting through. A soldier was stationed in a glass room in the wall and waved.

{Alexiscolbalt} Sup Arctic

{AntarcticBlaze} Hi! And we need to get in.

**So this is the rebel base?**

{TheDart31} Not exactly...

{Alexiscolbalt} Opening the doors now. A screeching sound was heard and the doors spread apart from each other in a slow manner. Josh couldn't see any name tags, so he suspected that everyone was gone or doing something. The whole floor was sand and he could see that the perimeter of the base stretched for _miles. _

**How big is this place?**

{TheDart31} When EgyptianJay914, Eric, Celestia, Davinci, Football, and I built this place, we wanted to make it as large as possible. So...big. There were tents and medical bays all across the area, with a large iron dome for a roof and jeeps like the one Arctic was driving spread around. The vehicle pulled up to a 20 by 20 area of gravel.

**Where is everyone? **Josh asked. He didn't see any names and not a single player besides the soldier in the glass room was there.

{TheDart31} _Underground._

**Huh?**

{EricTheEpic13} _This is just our top floor, everyone else is underground in the real rebel base._

**How do we get there. Mining? **

{TheDart31} Course not. See that gravel? Josh vaguely remembered Peter telling him how gravel fell down whenever the block below it was destroyed. It's Mario, or a certain type of block on this server's resource pack that can't fall down unless something goes over it. Right on cue Arctic drove the jeep over the gritty rock. Josh stared in shock as they plummeted straight down, flashes of glowstone and players went on his screen before they stopped with a sudden dying sound. His hearts went down by one and he looked up to see that the top floor wasn't even visible anymore. Black smoke seemed to evaporate from the floor and he realized that they were only a block above bedrock level. He moved his head around to see where they had landed.

{TheDart31} The vehicle drop spot. Also known as the V.D.S. Where vehicles like jeeps drop into the rebel base. Dart pointed at the area around them. Right now, we're in section 1-A. You'll get to know the area of the base as time goes.

{EricTheEpic13} Yeah, what he said, but shouldn't we get hurrying before EgyptianJay914 has another anger attack?  
{TheDart31} Fine. Shadow, don't talk until we get to her

{AntarcticBlaze}You guys ready? I need to take this supplies to the lab for studying.

{TheDart31} yeah, yeah, we're ready. Dart got out of the jeep and so did Eric. C'mon, newbie, we have to get to the meeting room. Josh pressed shift and got out before following the two players. His hearts were still low and his hunger halfway down, so he tried not to sprint too much. But Eric and Dart were fast, and wouldn't slow down at all. The three went down a few hallways, past what Josh suspected were labs and offices, a training room, and even a giant glass dome area where several people were practicing archery. Eric and Dart went up some stairs and finally stopped at an iron door.

{TheDart31} Okay, we're here. Meeting Room Number #1.

{EricTheEpic13} All of Egyptian's main generals and advisers, like ourselves, meet here to discuss important things.

{TheDart31} Today's topic: You

{EricTheEpic13} Let's get started, shall we? HEY TIA

{xxCelestiaMCxx} WHAT?!

{EricTheEpic13}Open the door please. The sound of something being put down was heard, and the next moment the iron door opened. A girl with wavy blonde hair and amber eyes stood there. She was wearing a yellow and orange crop top with the same colored miniskirt and orange boots.

{TheDart31} What's up, Miss Sunshine?

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Stop calling me that please.

{EricTheEpic13} yeah, Dart. She looks more like a sunset. We've been over this before.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} I will murder you both after this is over. She looked at Josh. Oh, hai.

**Um...hi.**

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Well, your chatty, c'mon in! The three went in quickly and Josh saw that there were two other players in the room. They were all seated at a square table and flicked their heads at Josh with interest.

{Footballhero_222} I was expecting a better skin. Josh remembered that Football was one of the players mentioned in making the Rebel Base. He had a gold and green football uniform on, with blond hair and dark brown eyes. Josh felt like he recognized him from somewhere in real life.

{Davinci001} I doubt a skin matters. Only a few people even take their soldier clothing off.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} ME!

{EricTheEpic13} yes, sunset, you are one of them. She brought out a green gun and Eric backed away, fine, fine, I won't call you that anymore.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} You better not.

{TheDart31} Where's Egyptian, by the way?

{Davinci001} Late.

{EgyptianJay9148} Nope, you all are just early. They all turned to see a player with coal black eyes and a regular green combat chestplate on. So? This is the new rebel?

{TheDart31} Will you just accept him already so he can speak?

{EgyptianJay9148} fine. A few seconds later Josh's chat lit up with a bright gold text: /f rebel accept.

He typed in the command and was accepted into the faction.

**So, I'm in?**

{Footballhero_222} Sort of. You have to get on Egyptian's rare good side if you want to join.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Of course he'll join, he just blew up an entire Capitol Base! Josh fought the urge to type, 'yeah, about that...it was totally a major fluke', but kept his fingers still.

{EgyptianJay9148} Everyone just get to your seats, she ordered, and went to the chair at the end of the table. Josh saw that she had a long dark brown braid going down her back. He sat down by Davinci and Celestia, the latter sending a smiley face at him.

{EgyptianJay9148} Secret chat from now on.

{TheDart31} kk. Josh saw that his chat was empty except for the words Dart had just typed.

**No one can see what we're saying?  
**

{Footballhero_222} Duh, what do you think secret chat means?

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Chill, Football. She brought out her green gun and the sports boy looked away.

{EgyptianJay9148} Just...everyone be quiet. I'm still trying to process what exactly happened.

{EricTheEpic13} Allow me to explain, or Dart can, but I prefer it be me. Arctic, Dart and I were driving down the road when Arctic saw an explosion and we all went to investigate.

{TheDart31} When we got there Shadow was getting chased by a group of Capitol soldiers so we intervened and started to attack back.

{EricTheEpic13} After that a Capitol plane started to try and shoot us so we lead it back to it's base and Shadow and Arctic went inside to get some useful things. Everyone looked at Josh in anticipation, waiting for the next part of the story.

**Oh, uh, after that I was getting killed by some soldiers in the base, so I ran into this room full of supplies and blocked the door. I got some cool colored TNT and bombed the place. Then we all escaped before getting exploded ourselves. Since the plane kept coming Eric told me to shoot it with a Tesla or whatever that was, so I did and it broke and we fell off a cliff. **He took a break to rest his fingers.

{EricTheEpic13} Then Arctic used the her gun to bounce us to safety and the rest you probably know.

{EgyptianJay9148} What I want to know is why you guys decided to launch a full on attack on their base when you knew about the danger of it.

{EricTheEpic13} Hey, we're fine, aren't we?

{EgyptianJay9148}I know your fine but think about what's going on at Capitol right now. How they're taking this in.

{EricTheEpic13} Why should we care how they feel?

{EgyptianJay9148} Because they're going to try and attack back, that's why we should care! We have some hidden bases near them ready to invade the Capitol and now they're probably going to get caught. Add to that the fact that we're low on ammo and guns and tanks and stuff, and we're not ready to be hit again.

{EricTheEpic1} Geez, it was only a base.

{Davinci001} LISTEN! He yelled before EgyptianJay9148 could respond, Eric, you have to take into consideration of what the effect of your actions are going to be when you do them, and Egyptian, you also have to consider the few options Eric and Dart had when in the situation. Neither of you are right, but neither of you are wrong. But despite what happened...it happened and all of us are just going to have to deal with it. Josh read the paragraph quickly and typed something.

**He's right. It happened, and we can't change the past. But that doesn't mean we just start yelling at one another for it.** Egyptian looked at him, her expression unknown.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} I like this guy.

{Footballhero_222} You like mostly everyone.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Not really, most I just express passive-aggressive nature towards.

{Davinci001} She has a point. Josh laughed a little and typed, **so, am I in, or out?  
**

{EgyptianJay9148} Your in-Josh fist pumped in the air,-to some extent.

**Say what now? **

{EgyptianJay9148} No offense, but I don't trust you.

{TheDart31} in other words: she's too prideful to admit you've got skills. Egyptian took out her gun and shot Dart one time, OW!?

{Footballhero_222} I'm with Egyptian. It's not normal to hear that a new player almost single-handily took down a Capitol base.

_It was a freaking fluke! _His mind yelled. But Josh ignored himself. For once he felt like he didn't suck at Minecraft.

**Listen, **Josh said, **I know that I don't seem trustworthy but even if I'm not trusted enough to know every friggin secret you guys have, I still want to know what the hell is happening on this server?  
**

{Footballhero_222} Didn't you read the website?

{TheDart31}I doubt a few sentences will be able to explain all this.

{Fooballhero_222} Still.

{EgyptianJay9148} I'll explain it. But you guys can add to it, I suppose. It started when this server was attacked by a player named Troublebing696.

{EricTheEpic13} He's so damn annoying.

{EgyptianJay9148} He took over the server with the help of some hacker, and started to make his own OP faction called Capitol.

**What's OP mean.**

{EricTheEpic13} Uh..Overpowered, what else?  
Oh.

{TheDart31} Anyways, after he took over Egyptian got some help and formulated a plan to take back the server. She gathered us to build the Rebel Base and here we are.

**So, the Capitol is the guys that we're against?  
**

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Correct.

**Can't you guys just drop a bomb on them or something?  
**

{Footballhero_222} It's not that simple. There's forcefields and soldiers, you can't just drop a bomb and expect everything to work out alright.

{Davinci001} What's he trying to say is that Capitol is powerful, like, almost OP, and it's extremely hard to get a good hit on them.

**How long have you guys been doing this war thing?  
**

{TheDart31} Since summer ended, I believe, or a little bit after that.

**For that long? **Josh would have guessed maybe a week or so, **How can so many people keep a war going for more than half a year?  
**{EgyptianJay9148} You could say we're dedicated.

"I would say your delusional and addicted," Josh mumbled to himself, but knew better than to type that down. Were people really like this when they played?

**Where do I come into all of this? **Josh asked, **I mean, am I a Rebel now? Do I fight or shoot or whatever?**

{EgyptianJay9148} We require every new recruit to have a tour of the base by one of our generals, as well as have the Rival Rebels explained and take several classes in weaponry and crafting. Josh sighed, he was going to have to actually go through all of this crap. What happened to just punching wood?

{EricTheEpic13} Who's taking him on the tour first. I can't because I have to go down to the archery labs to test some new bows.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} I have to get down to the lab and test some explosive, so not me.

{TheDart31} Meeting with several recruits from a far away base, so not me either.

{Davinci001} invention to make.

{EgyptianJay9148} That leaves you, Football.

{Footballhero_222} Seriously?! Wait, I have a weaponry class later to some other new recruits, so I'm booked as well.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Why can't Shadow just join your weaponry group? Josh was pretty sure if he could see Football's face he would be staring daggers at Celestia.

{EgyptianJay9148} Then it's settled. Football with take Shadow down to the second training dome and teach him about the mods. Everyone is dismissed. The generals and advisers immediately got up and walked out of the room, except Shadow.

_Dammit,_ Josh thought, and turned around. Egyptian moved towards him and brought out her gun.

_Listen,_ she sent through a secret message, _Just because you managed to blow up a base doesn't mean you can fool me._ Josh gulped,_ I know that you suck at Minecraft, I know that what you did was fueled by pure luck, and I definitely know that if everyone in this faction wasn't looking up to you as an idol then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you._

Josh scowled, all feelings of nervousness leaving his body. Who did she think she was? That she was allowed to put him down and tell him he sucked. He already knew that, but it still made him mad.

_If I'm not wanted them I'll just leave. I don't want to be on this stupid server anyways_, Josh sent the secret message to her.

_That's the thing_, Egyptian replied back coolly, _You can't. Know why? Because your known now, as a hero, as someone who did something exceptional and that's a problem. You can't just pack up and leave and expect everything to be alright. This may not seem important to you, but it is to the others on this server_. She paused, as if debating what to say next, _So I'm expecting you to step up and help these people win this war._

_And why should I?_ Josh msg to her. _Why shouldn't I just leave?_  
_I know more than you think,_ was all Egyptian said before starting to leave, _Don't disappoint me, Josh Peterson_.

**Sorry if this felt fast-paced, but like I said before I've been really busy with school and stuff. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out next week. If you guys want to find out more about the mods this book uses (as it would be pretty useful) then look up WWII mod and the Rival Rebels Mod, but some of it will be explained next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**

**Ender**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Time

**Author's Note: Did this in my spare time, and by that I mean I worked on in the free time I had every day after getting home from school. I don't know if I liked how this chapter turned out, but hopefully you will. Please read and review, and I even have a new POV introduced. **

**Players:  
Football/Matthew **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Derp: Yes, yes I am. **

**Assassin Person: He appears this chapter, but I'm not adding all his backstory stuff since it's a little irrelevant to the story. **

**WolfBlood: I know, creepy, but it's explained in this chapter. (Egypt's like my fave OC after Josh)**

**TheEnderKing: I will use your OC, but I won't add all his OP stuff and special powers. He'll just be a normal Rebel or Capitol. Also, your other character, Noah, will not be able to use hacks. That is Riley's ability and hers alone.**

**SteathPhoenixia: Thank you, thank you very much.**

**TheDart31: If you haven't guessed by now, that will be a running gag throughout the story. Maybe I'll even make a one-shot about that fateful day.**

**Blackclaw: Thank you for the nice review. I will be adding your OC's later on, but it might be some time since I already have so many. **

**MCLover: Another long chapter, yay! Thnx for the helpful reviews! I may go back and fix chapter 6 because it felt a little rushed. **

**One last announcement: I need ideas. Up until the last chapter, I've been pretty much making stuff up as it comes to mind. I have some big plot things coming up, but in between that I'm completely stuck on what to do. So if anyone has ideas on what I should write about, do not hesitate to suggest them to me. I prefer PM, but reviews are fine as well. That is all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training Time!**

**Egypt's POV**

**Don't disappoint me, Josh Peterson. **It was official: Egypt was a stalker.

..._pfft. _Yeah right. Sure she had small anger issues, a domineering personality, and threatened to kill Josh more than once, but that didn't make her a stalker. Egypt just had good deductive reasoning. Just because she was semi-psychotic about Minecraft didn't mean that she wasn't smart. In fact, between the time that Dart and Eric had gotten to the base, she had it figured out. Being a gamer for over three years led Egypt to know all the secrets that names and dialogue in the chat held. In example: Shadowboy14. Someone who liked to be alone or just stay in the shadows. Someone who was probably fourteen or recently turned fourteen. She had timed the speed that the newbie had taken to answer/type everything, and she realized that he was slow, but also smart, by the way he worded things. He was also new, something evident by the fact that he had just gotten onto the server, as well as the fact that he didn't know what the server war was about. After gathering all the facts together, it wasn't _that _hard to figure out who the new guy was. In fact, she remembered a certain liar she met outside Sonny's. Only her best friends knew Egypt's special ability to tell when people were lying, and Josh Peterson was a sorry excuse for a fibber. She knew that he did play Minecraft, but probably sucked at it, and she figured that he got the idea to join the server because his friend had brought up joining Capitol. Plus, he had mentioned in class his birthday was on Thursday, so that meant he had just turned fourteen.

In conclusion: Identity figured out. Normally, Egypt wouldn't go around telling people she knew their real life identities, but this felt different. No, it _was _different. This noob, this Josh Peterson, was now a hero for the rebels, so she had to make it clear she meant business. He had to understand that he couldn't just walk away and leave a whole group of amateur warriors behind.

Besides, he was intelligent and quick-thinking, something she knew from their science class in fifth period...so nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

_Dear God this guy sucks, _was the main thought Matthew, aka Football, was thinking while in the training dome. It was a large place, with a nice sand floor and multiple areas for parkour, gun usage, and plain PVP.

Oh, and a completely overrated noob trying to do basic jumping from block to block. Matthew watched in aggravation as the new player kept missing his target. The parkour area went all across the glass walls and up towards the top, then back to the bottom. Underneath the blocks was a large, stretched pool of water, making sure that players who fell wouldn't die. In just a few minutes Matt's gun class would begin and he didn't want this newbie to get him behind of his work.

**Are you sure your keyboard isn't messed up? **He typed after Shadowboy14 fell again. God, he was going to kill Egypt for forcing him to do this.

{Shadowboy14} hah hah, very funny. Shadow tried again to jump towards an iron block that was four feet away.

**I'm just guessing, **Matthew said back, **Mouse problems?**

{Shadowboy14} No.

**Bugs that need fixing?  
**

{Shadowboy14} Will u stop?

**Crappy computer?**

{Shadowboy14} that I do actually have. Shadow reached a mid-way checkpoint, much to the relief of Matthew. He looked around and saw that a couple of soldiers in blue armor were watching the new guy fail repeatedly. **Okay, Shadow. I think it's time to stop. **He had barely pressed enter to send this message when Shadow slipped off a block and fell into the water. It crossed Matt's mind that he just needed a helpful boost or something, **Here's a tip, noobie.**

**{**Shadowboy14} Don't call me that.

**When just landing on a block's end, shift is your best friend, **Matthew couldn't help but say. He then started doing the parkour track. He easily hopped from block to block, making sure to use shift so that Shadow could see what he was doing wrong.

{Shadowboy14} Thnx, I guess. Matthew landed his player into the water and saw that most of this students had arrived for the lesson. Rebels were required to wear the standard armor, which consisted of the Rebel Clothing: Red and gray suits that came protected them from bullets and explosions. Matthew, being a main PVP trainer, wore the Red Rebel suit too, but it wasn't the only type of armor located in the base. They're were people like Egypt, who wore the green hacker suit, as she was a higher up ranked soldier (Being the leader and all that stuff), Celestia, who worked in the labs and was a highly ranked scientist and redstone user, was an Intelligence Soldier, and wore light blue armor. Dart and Eric also wore the cool blue armor, which Matthew thought was unfair since they didn't even know how to make a redstone lamp, but they were Egypt's closest advisers, which meant fairness wasn't on his side. However, since things had been calm lately, most of his friends didn't wear their soldier clothing unless on missions or whatever. Matthew liked to show of his skin (No, not in that way) as before the server war he worked really hard on it. Being a football player, he loved playing sports on the server, and would often organize sporting events with special mods, so a football player skin seemed necessary to wear.

{AssassinPerson} You ready yet, Football? Matthew saw a player with black hair and dark blue eyes walking towards him. Since his only armor on was a pair of red boots, he could see his skin. A pair of wolf ears hung at his head, and his white shirt and brown trousers seemed to stick out from the rest of the soldiers around the area.  
**Yep, everyone gather 'round over at the main table. **He pointed over to the large wooden table near the edge of the dome. On top of it were a dozen weapons or so, all ready for battle. Matthew looked at it, debating which one was the least dangerous of them all to start with, and decided on the plasma gun. It was a metallic silver and purple gun, and one of his favorites. Matt grabbed the gun, loaded a hydrogen tube into it, and turned to the soldiers. Among the four recruits, Shadow was lined up with them.

**Let's get this over with, **Matthew typed. He didn't mean to be so rude, but the day had not been kind so far. Between earlier weapon classes, building, lab testing, and having Celestia use him as a nuke dummy, he was pretty tired. His friends knew that he was only available on Saturdays in the afternoon, as he was busy with football practices and having his dad practice late at night, but instead of letting him enjoy his time, they usually had him preform multiple tasks. He knew that they didn't mean to be overbearing, but sometimes it felt like that. **Okay, who can tell me what types of weapons we use?**

{KingJamesTheWise} Plasma, Tesla, M202-RR, Ein-Sten, and Flamethrower. Matthew looked at the player, who had a regular army jacket on and black jeans.

**Very good, **Matthew said, a bit impressed by the soldier's knowledge, **But where's your armor? **

{Shadowboy14} Armor?

**Yes, the standard Rebel armor that all new recruits get once they are accepted into the faction, **Matthew explained.

{gs_gaming} none of us got the armor because of supply shortage, a player with a monster hoodie, blue jeans, and an emerald amulet said. Matthew scowled. Great, now he would have to go down to the mining teams and order more ores and crap. Another thing to add to his plate.

**Fine, **He typed, **I'll get some armor for all of you. **Matthew scrolled down his inventory until he pulled out the plasma cannon, **KingJames was correct, there are five main guns we use in the Rebel faction, but some are more rare to get then others. **Being a high-ranked member, Matthew managed to get the best weapons, but he preferred the one he was holding right then, **this is the plasma cannon, or the least offensive one of the group. It is crafted by three hydrogen rods, a pair of pliers, three steels and one battery. **He paused to rest his fingers.

{KingJamesTheWise} Do we write this all down?

{Shadowboy14} Wait a sec, are we expected to really memorize all this?

**Duh, **Matthew said, **It's necessary to learn all the crafting recipes for weapons, tools, and supplies used for Rival Rebel. So I would listen more.**

{Shadowboy14} Technically I'm not listening, instead, I'm watching pieces of text enter on my screen.

**Do you want me to blast you? Because I will. **

{Shadowboy14} I'm just saying.

**Well, I'm just holding a powerful and deadly gun that will cause you to be shot to the nether and back if you continue to talk.**

That shut him up. With a satisfied smile, Matthew continued, **So, the plasma gun isn't a highly offensive weapon, in terms of health loss, I mean. It's crafting recipe is similar to the others, just replace the hydrogen rods with redstone or rockets.**

{Shadowboy14} How does all this stuff exist in Minecraft?**  
**

{SignificantHero8} Mods, how else? Matthew looked at the player that answered him. She had a bright rainbow shirt on and sparkling green eyes.

**SignificantHero8 is right, mods are the main reason why we stand a chance in this war. **

{Shadowboy14} Why can't you just take away the mods and fight regular MC style?

{KingJamesTheWise} 'cause the capitol isn't just going to fight the regular way too. But they mainly use the WWII mod, while we use the Rebels one.

{Shadowboy14} Hmm, seems to fit.

**It fits all right. But that's not the point. The point is you should know this stuff.**

{Shadowboy14} Yeah, er, that's why I was sent here. To learn.

{SignificantHero8} Ugh, you should know this already.

**Everyone just...stop. We're getting off track. **Matthew sighed in real life, **Back to the plasma cannon though. It takes three hydrogen tanks to make it, and has to be regularly fueled by another hydrogen tank. When activated, they fire a giant dome of electricity that can blast anything in it's path far away. However, it takes extreme skill to master this weapon, as well as aim it correctly. It acts like a kinetic weapon that causes indirect damage with out breaking blocks, making it good to defend, not outright attack. The explosion, once reached it's target, expands, sending opponents through the air and causing minor or major fall damage. The fired beam can reach up to 150 blocks, but only when it's overcharged.**

{gs_gaming} How do you overcharge?

**By holding down the trigger before firing. You can also spam the mouse and do rapid firing, but I suggest not doing that unless fighting in close range.**

{Shadowboy14} Why don't you just use bows and swords? As those are a lot more easier to use/make, I think.

**Because wooden swords and flimsy bows don't break through armor and nukes. They're useless in this war.**

{Shadowboy14} Ugh.

**'Ugh' all you want, that doesn't change the fact your a rebel now. **Matthew went back to the table and grabbed a flamethrower, **What's the number one rule in using this type of gun?  
**Almost instantly four replies appeared in the chat:

{gs_gaming} Don't let Dart have one

{SignificantHero8} Don't give Dart one

{KingJamesTheWise} Dart+Flames=NO

{AssassinPerson} Flamethrowers are not for Dart.

{Shadowboy14} What's wrong with him having fire?

**Don't question it, **Matthew said, making sure to spare the noob the facts of that fateful day, **And, no, soldiers, that is the SECOND rule in using one of these. The other one is to never keep it in your main inventory slots unless necessary. Flamethrowers are highly...dangerous, and will set anyone on fire even if they're wearing thick armor. They are crafted the same way as the Plasma gun, except you switch the hydrogen tanks with fuel tanks. Flamethrowers having three settings, which you can change pressing R. I'll go over how you do that when we get more guns though. Anyways, three settings: Full spread, armor piercing, and melting. **

{Shadowboy14} how is that even possible?!

**In case you didn't notice, this is Minecraft**! This guy was really getting on his last nerves.

{AssassinPerson} Yeah, hasn't anyone told you that logic and MC don't go well together.

{Shadowboy14} Actually, yes. But in a way, it does. Like the types of trees and food, and how you farm. So that statement is only half-valid.

**Half-valid? Listen, we don't have time to argue about this. **

{Shadowboy14} Fine, fine. But I still think that logic and Minecraft CAN go together, you just need to look at it deeply.

**Right, fine, continue to tell yourself that. But back to what I was talking about, full spread is used for long range, and uses the least amount of fuel. Armor piercing uses twice as much ammo, and can like the name says, it can piece through armor with ease.**

{SignificantHero8} but can't the flamethrower already go through armor?

**Yes, but this setting does a lot more damage than if it was on full spread. The last mode is melting, which takes three times the amount of ammo to use. We can use this setting a lot, as making the fuel ammo only takes natural resources. One sand, cobble, gravel, and dirt. **Matthew put the gun away and grabbed the last one he was going to show off, **The Ein-Sten. A very cool and useful weapon that can dismember the enemy you want to kill. It doesn't attack animals, only players and hostile mobs.**

{Shadowboy14} I've seen that one before. Dart used it to attack the Capitol soldiers. It shoots multiple red beams at a time.

**That's...right. **Matthew typed, **it's one of Dart's faves, and not that hard to make since we get a steady supply of redstone every week. It isn't complicated to use. Anyone want to try?  
**

{gs_gaming} Let Shadow try.

{Shadowboy14} What?

**I don't think so-**Matthew had started to say.

{AssassinPerson} Yeah, he deserves it, anyways.

{SignificantHero8} C'mon, Football, no one else wants to handle that thing. Matthew sighed, and dropped the gun at Shadow's feet. **You shoot it at that dummy way over there, **he pointed to two wooden blocks stacked on top of each other with a pumpkin head on top.

{Shadowboy14} Um, okay.

**We all might want to back up, **Matthew warned, causing the four soldiers to step away. Shadow turned to the dummy and raised the gun. A few blasts of red light blasted out of the weapon, causing his player to be pushed back. The beams flew towards the dummy...

And totally missed. One flew over the pumpkin head and crashed in the wall. A small explosion rang out in the dome. The second and third one hit the floor near some unfortunate soldiers practicing gun target, causing them to shoot their weapons in shock and hit a few people.

**Aw crap, **Matthew said, and watched as Shadow dropped the gun at the floor in a shocked manner. **Well, that was something.**

{EgyptianJay9148} FOOTBALL!? Matthew sweat-dropped when the bold blue words flashed in the chat. **Aw crap again. **I thought I told you not to have new recruits use the weapons on the first day! **It wasn't that bad. **I know, but you can't just expect them to know how to use it automatically.

**Ugh, sorry Egypt. **Matthew said in defeat. He could never win a fight with his leader, something he learned a long time ago. Egypt could really be a pain in the-

"MATTHEW!"

Oh. Crap. For the third time. That was a real voice. Matthew went to his settings screen on Minecraft and looked at the time: 2:00.

Football practice. He groaned, then quickly typed, **GTG NOW!  
**

{gs_gaming} aw, really!

{AssassinPerson} Are you going to be back again.

{Shadowboy14} See ya. For some reason Shadow's comment seemed a lot less friendlier.

**Have to go-**

"Matthew get down here now! It's time for practice!"  
"Coming dad!" Matt shouted back, **NOW. I nominate Eric to teach you guys. **Inside he felt a tint of guilt for getting Eric into this, but he had no choice. Despite the fact the two were rivaled in terms of who was the best fighter, he knew Eric would be the most qualified to teach the new recruits.

{EricTheEpic13} Wait, seriously? Don't drag me into this.

{EgyptianJay9148} Don't argue, Eric. Football has to go.

{EricTheEpic13} Ugh, fine. But that's his last nomination. Nominations were used when someone had to go out of town or had something important to do. When you nominated someone, that person had to take over your job until they get back, unless you wanted to make up the work yourself the next time you got on. Matthew had just used his last one, the others because of football practice too. Every high-ranked soldier got three every week.

**Thanks, Eric. **Matthew said, hoping that Eric could see his honest tone.

{EricTheEpic13} Yeah, yeah, no need to be sentimental. Just go. Matthew logged off quickly and shut down his computer before grabbing his gear.

"Matt-"

"I'M COMING!"

* * *

**Josh's POV**

Josh was completely lost. And clueless, and feeling utterly despairing. Fuel tanks? Hydrogen rods? FREAKING FLAMETHROWERS? He had no clue what any of this stuff meant, and the condescending nature his trainer was displaying didn't help his confidence. How was he supposed to know everything?  
Answer: he couldn't. But a small part of Josh's mind admitted it was pretty cool. Who wouldn't want a gun that shoots red laser beams? Or one that could emit a dome that shot jeeps in the air? Still, though, he didn't like the idea of having to deal with all this rebel stuff along with his daily life.

_I should of never gotten on, _Josh thought to himself as he watched Eric come into the dome. The high-ranking rebel looked at the group of soldiers.

{EricTheEpic13} Hai, I'm Eric. Most of you know me. One of you owes me for saving his life.*Cough* Shadow *Cough* And I have been forced to teach you all lessons about war and weaponry.

{EgyptianJay9148} Yep, and you better make it good. Josh saw that the cold leader was standing at the entrance to the training dome, watching the new recruits and their substitute teacher.

{EricTheEpic13} yes, I shall make it good, Egyptian. No need to worry about that. So, today you've gone over three major guns, but I want to go over the basic small weapons that are just as useful to learn how to control.

{AssassinPerson} Like what?

{EricTheEpic13} The cuchillo, rod disc, and gas grenade are a good start, don't ya think? Josh watched as pulled out the three items before tossing them to the ground. The first one, and my personal favorite, is the gas grenade. Josh vaguely remembered him using the grenade at the a Capitol soldier base. Can anyone tell me what it does?

{KingJamesTheWise} It temporarily causes blindness, nausea, and dizziness to whoever is in its range when thrown.

{EricTheEpic13} Correct. There are useful when your in a tight spot, or just wanting to play a prank on a new recruit. We also use them to test soldier's abilities to shoot under pressure. When you can't see, it doesn't mean you still can't do damage with your gun. The second one, he pointed at a white knife looking thing, is the cuchillo, or throwing knife. We use these to hit players from afar, or just to test our aim in training, but is also doubles as a sword when necessary. Eric picked the knife up before moving on, and lastly, the rod disc, but I'm not going to do into detail about this one because you'll hardly get to use it.

**Why's that? **Josh couldn't help but ask.

{EricTheEpic13} Because we have so few of them. They can only be found in supply boxes that instantly spawn in places around Minecraft.

**What does that mean?  
**

{KingJamesTheWise} This mod was used for a special server before we started using it. The server was a war server, and had two teams that fought one another: Alpha and Omega. In this arena like deathmatch area, you got a certain amount of supplies to build a base and prepare to fight.

{EricTheEpic13} King's right. Since we downloaded the mod onto _this _server, however, the boxes and bases where they are found are scattered who knows where. We only have about ten and they're extremely hard to use.

{EgyptianJay9148} He's right, not even I can use one without hitting someone by mistake. They're too reckless.

{EricTheEpic13} Besides, they aren't even that helpful, let alone can do immense damage, but they are fun to play with when you have the time. Their abrupt and random, and always spin out of control. It takes a lot to master one. However, they don't disappear after you throw them, unlike the cuchillos and gas grenades, so that's a plus.

**Got it, **Josh typed. At least he could ask Eric questions without getting berated for his "noob like personality."

{EricTheEpic13} So, that's the three main 'small' weapons we rebels use. But, now, I want to know how good you guys are in PVP.

**What?!** Josh felt a uneasy at this comment.

{gs_gaming} What...do you mean?

{EricTheEpic13} ALL SOLDIERS OUT OF THE DOME!

{EgyptianJay9148} What are you doing?!

{EricTheEpic13} Chill, Egypt. I just want to know how good these guys really are.

{EgyptianJay9148} But they haven't even started training.

{EricTheEpic13} Sometimes the best way to learn is to do. And besides, they're only respawn here.

Josh found one small flaw in his plan though: He didn't have a bed yet.

**Wait a sec-**he had started to type.

{EgyptianJay9148} Fine, but only using the three weapons you just assigned. Nothing else. A deathmatch PVP fight, and the last one wins. After that you start training for real.

{EricTheEpic13} Deal. You seem to be in a better mood.

{EgyptianJay9148} I have my reasons. She looked at Josh, who gulped.

_Man, she really hates me, _Josh thought grimly. Well, on the bright side, at least there wasn't going to be any beams of lasers or electricity domes coming at him.

{EgyptianJay9148} Oh, and for some extra help, Eric and I will be...deterrents.

* * *

*Deterrent. Noun.

A thing that discourages or is intended to discourage someone from doing something.

* * *

*The Minecraft Definition of Deterrent. Noun.

Shooting lasers, bullets, and fire at Josh Peterson aka Shadowboy14.

* * *

Oh. Crap.

**Are you sure this is safe? **Josh asked, and saw that the other three player he was going to go up against were getting supplies from Eric.

{EgyptianJay9148} It'll be fine, Shadow.

**I highly disagree with that. **His inventory suddenly was filled with a couple of steaks, five cuchillos, a gas grenade, and a rod disc.

{EricTheEpic13} man up, noobie.

**Don't call me that. **

{EgyptianJay9148} Me and Eric will be located on the side of the dome, far away from you guys. But we'll still be in your way of victory. Your objective: Kill the other players or else they kill you.

**I still think this is a bad idea! **Josh yelled in the chat.

{AssassinPerson} I'm ready. Josh realized he had to get to a safe area to start. He quickly ate a steak and studied the arena. Besides the few training areas, there were large piles of stone sticking up from the ground that he could go behind.

{gs_gaming} Ready as well. Josh saw Egyptian and Eric go to the side of the dome.

{EricTheEpic13} IN 10!  
**Wait! **Josh ran over to one of the piles of stone.

{SignificantHero8} GG

What the crap did GG mean? Josh scowled and took out his knife.

{EgyptianJay9148} Five!

Four. Three. Two-

_BOOM! _Josh's player instantly was bombarded with a plasma gun as he was blasted back into the wall opposite of Egyptian and Eric. How did they get him so quickly?  
{EricTheEpic13} FIND A BETTER HIDING SPOT, NOOBIE!

If Josh was fast enough to type a rude comment back, he would of. He ran his player over to an empty spot and tried to get his act together. Assassin and that SH8 person were fighting one another. Wait...then where was-  
"OH CRAP!" Josh couldn't help but shout as his screen went black. The area of his feet lit up and clumsily knocked his keyboard onto the floor, "Crap, crap, crap." He had no idea what to do. Josh grabbed his keyboard again and slammed it on his desk before looking at his screen. gs_gaming must have blinded him. Suddenly, his hearts went down by one and he realized he was being attacked. Josh went for his mouse and started to run, but his player was caught in slowness. A knife suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the head, "Argh!" He grabbed one of his cuchillos and swung aimlessly. A sound of dying could be heard as he managed to hit his opponent. His screen went back to normal and he saw a purple light coming straight at him. Instinctively he pressed 'A' and the purple bullet barely missed him as it crashed into the wall. If he didn't do something soon then he would be dead meat, or pixels, or...whatever term gamers used. He glanced at his hearts and saw that he was slightly down by two. At least he wasn't near death, though.

{EgyptianJay9148} RULE NUMBER 6 IN PVP She shot a flames from her weapon ALWAYS FOCUS Josh double tapped 'W' and ran his player over to safety. Out of the corner of his screen he saw AssassinPerson running at him, knife in hand. Josh grabbed one of his own cuchillos and aimed towards the player, using the cross in the middle of his screen to correctly pinpoint his opponent. Seeing that Josh was about to hit him, AssassinPerson ran in a jagged motion before shooting his knife. Josh swirled to the left and switched to his gas grenade before tossing it in the air. It landed at the corner of AssassinPerson's feet. Swirls of gray and black came out of the ground and his enemy stopped in confusion. Surprised that he actually managed to hit someone, Josh stood still.

{EricTheEpic13} What r u standing there for Shadow? Josh shook his head and took out another knife. He ran over to the gassed player before hitting her repeatedly. AssassinPerson, realizing she was being attacked, took out her own knife and started fighting blindly. Josh backed up slightly and threw his second to last knife at the girl. She fell down to the floor in a red flash.

{EgytianJay9148} AssassinPerson is out! She pointed her flamethrower at Josh, who promptly ran away to hide behind a rock.

{EricTheEpic13}HEADS UP JOSH! The noob barely had time to process his words when a blast of violet emitted from his side. His whole screen shook as he was blasted back into the stone walls, his hearts going down by three. Heart racing, he looked up and saw that both SignificantHero8 and gs_gaming were both running at him.

{EricTheEpic13} They're teaming on you!

**No dip, Sherlock! **Josh couldn't help but type. Another plasma cannon blast exploded next to him. Okay, maybe he shouldn't make Eric mad. Josh glanced at his inventory: One knife and one rod disc. Just great, just friggin' great. He scowled and sprinted to his left, trying to avoid the balls of fire that zoomed across his head. He looked to his right and was met with a flying cuchillo, causing his hearts to drop down by three. If he took anymore hits he might be killed.  
{EgyptianJay9148} I would try and fight if I were you! Josh saw that gs_gaming and SignificantHero8 were about to cut him off from him run. That was it, he was screwed.

_God, you are so much worse than I hoped,_ A sentence appeared in his chat._ Listen, you dunce, they're very low on hearts, though they're too busy to really tell. If you focus, and I mean really focus, then you might just be able to finish them off with a few good hits._

What the? Josh's eyes went from his chat box to the two players advancing on him. Who was this person?

_Use the rod disc, idiot!_ Josh scrolled over his inventory for the rod disc. _Now, type in /rr then OPPO. It's a secret code to correctly activate the weapon._

Josh quickly typed in the command and the object turned a fiery red.

"How the-"

{EgyptianJay9148} HEY NOOBIE! YOU HAVE SOME COMPANY! Josh snapped out of his thoughts to see the remaining two soldiers about to attack. He threw his last cuchillo and managed to knock back one of them.

_No more weapons now. _Josh gritted his teeth and pulled out his rod disc. gs_gaming used his knife as a melee weapon and swung at Josh's player. Josh quickly ran backwards and turned a full 360 degrees whilst pulling the disc. He aimed the disc directly at his opponent.

_Rod discs are hard to control. They're reckless, aimless, but when figured out, can become an invaluable tool. They can be controlled by not controlling them They're trajectory patterns are predictable, once used, but since the rebels have so few they aren't deemed necessary to practice with. Remember, sometimes opposites attract, sometimes in order to create order, you must let go of something ordered as well._

Controlled by opposite, by not controlling them. Letting go of order. Time seemed to slow down as Josh moved his mouse away from gs_gaming, and instead turned around, aiming at nothing. Eric had said rod discs were hard to use, but he had just figured out how to.

He let go.

{EgyptianJay9148} What are you doing? With a loud whooshing sound, Josh saw the bright red disc fly into the air and suddenly turn around with a screech. Not wanting to get in the way of it's path, he pressed 'D' and moved to the right just in time. It spun wildly at the other two soldiers and knocked gs_gaming down in a flash of red. The weapon flew back at Josh and turned into it's original form. SignificantHero8 was still alive, but she had disappeared in the little attack.

"Crap!" Was all Josh could say as his screen turned a fuzzy black and swirls of mist appeared at his feet, "I thought she used hers already."  
_Focus, Shadowboy. _The voice said again, Josh's hearts went down by two as something stabbed him from behind, _Number 23 in Rules of PVP. Never lose hope in a fight._

Never lose hope in a fight. Josh wondered what all the other rules could be when his hearts decreased even more. He knew that it would take some time for the gas to wear off, enough time for SignificantHero8 to finish him off. He grabbed the rod disc again and aimed into nothingness, hoping that it would find it's target once he fired.

_Don't mess this up, Noobie. _

"I am not a noob," Josh muttered before letting go of his mouse. The rod disc flew through the air and into darkness, the sound of dying following it soon afterwards. A glimpse of red caught Josh's eyes and he looked in the chat.

_{SignificantHero8 has been slain by Shadowboy14.}_

He had won. Josh couldn't help but raise his arms in the air in a victorious motion. Suddenly, the air around him cleared and he could see a few soldiers staring to run towards him.

{EricTheEpic13} Wow. That leaves Shadowboy14 as the winner of the PVP deathmatch!

{EgyptianJay9148} Beginners Luck. She turned to leave the training dome, and Josh suspected that she wouldn't be messing with him anytime soon.

{gs_gaming} gg, your pretty good with that disc.

{EricTheEpic13} How did you control it that well? He had come over to Josh and given him some more food.

**Dunno, **Josh lied. **I just...did. **

_Wow, your an amazing liar, you know that right? _Who the heck was this person? His/Her name didn't appear on his chat whenever the messages came up.

{EricTheEpic13} THE WINNER: SHADOWBOY14! He went next to Josh and gave him a good punch to the shoulder.

**Hey, I'm still low on hearts. **

{EricTheEpic13} I know, but you deserved it. You managed to take down three enemies all on your own. Welcome to the Rebels.

_No, I helped too. But I also 'precciate it as well._ The voice said in the chat box.

**So, what now? Is this lesson over? **

{EricTheEpic13} Hah! Yeah right. Just because you have some skills doesn't mean that your trainings over.

**Crap.**

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Don't be too crestfallen, Shadow. Josh turned his player around and saw the girl from the meeting room talking to him. Her sunset shirt reminded him about her nickname.

{EricTheEpic13} Yep, Little Miss Sunshine here will take you to the labs and show you the nukes and chemicals we use in the faction.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Yep, you can also help me make a healing potion for Eric right after I kick his pixelated butt.

{EricTheEpic13} Wait, what? Celestia took out a green gun and pointed it at the cocky, name-calling officer.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Any last words, Eric?

{EricTheEpic13} I think you look awesome today and I consider you an amazing MC player.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} Hmm...flattered, but nah. A loud boom erupted in the training dome as Eric was blasted by a rocket. Josh watched the smoke clear and saw an entire section of the floor and wall had been destroyed. He looked to see Celestia point at the exit doors, urging him to follow.

{xxCelestiaMCxx} C'mon. We do not want to be around when Egyptian figures out what happened.

**Why? **

{EgyptianJay9148}WHAT THE?! I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!

**ERIC! **Josh yelled, trying to stifle a laugh.

{xxCelestiaMCxx}Yeah, totally Eric, Egyptian!

{EricTheEpic13} I am going to kill you two! He brought out his Ein-Sten and prepared to kill the two liars.

{xxCelestiaMCxx}RUN SHADOW! They took off as Eric shot at them mercilessly. Josh felt a flutter of joy as he ran alongside the brightly colored girl.

Maybe he did belong.

**And done! I don't know if I should switch to the Capitol's side or stay on the Rebels for now, because I haven't fully explained their side of the story yet. Plus, I like writing through Riley's POV and some of my OC's that I haven't introduced yet are on that team. BUT, I'll let you guys decide if I should wait a few more chapters or just knock one out for next week. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review like always. **

**-Ender **


	8. An Update

Hey guys, Ender here. I know that I have been a total jerk and not update T.M.W, but here's why. I've just been losing interest in the story and have decided to move onto other genres and stuff. Thank you guys so much for your support in this story, and maybe one day I'll renew it again or something, but until then, it's on a long, long hiatus. I would like to mention TheDart and MCLover especially for reviewing and giving helpful advice through all the chapters. Thanks so much for helping me in my first fanfiction.


End file.
